65 Confrontations
by ARtheBard
Summary: What's up Cramer's butt and what is Gerald doing about it? Has Emily really forgiven her father for the tension of her childhood or will his connection to the tribulations facing her team split them apart forever? And what happens when a mother comes into the BAU convinced her son is a serial killer? Time for it ALL to get out in the open.
1. Chapter 1

Friday morning JJ stretches luxuriously in her king size bed. The RV mattress wasn't horrible but it wasn't this pillow-top bit of heaven on Earth. The only thing missing to make it perfect is her wife, who she can hear moving around in the bathroom.

"Em? You coming back to bed?" she calls out.

Emily walks out, naked and drying her hair. "No, sweetheart, I thought I'd do something crazy and get ready for work."

JJ frowns a second. "Well, crap. Woke up thinking it was Saturday."

Emily chuckles. "I hate when I do that." She sits down on the edge of the bed beside her wife. "Why don't you call in today? Not like you don't have the time and it would do you and the babies good," she suggests, her hand running over their twins.

JJ takes Emily's hand and kisses it. "I want to go in and get my reports done for this case. If I lose my job, or we all lose our jobs, on Tuesday we'll need them done before we get escorted off Quantico."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Hadn't thought of that. But I think we'll be fine. We didn't do anything wrong as a team, each of us have lived our oath and haven't embarrassed the Bureau, and you've earned every damn thing you've gotten since you were 10 and made your first travel soccer team. We'll be fine, Jennifer, because there is no other option."

"I love how sure you are. And in case you were wondering, I love a whole lot about you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

JJ gives a light tug and Emily leans over. "I really, really love how you kiss."

Emily had just expected a nice little good morning kiss. But JJ has other ideas. Her tongue dives into Emily's mouth as a hand travels to her wife's luscious breasts. Emily moans and tries to pull away. JJ tangles her fingers into Emily's hair, refusing to let this morning make-out session end before she wants it to. Emily tries to refuse, tries to pull away.

She fails.

Not that she's complaining as she pulls the covers off her wife and lies down beside her. Their kiss never breaks until Emily lifts up JJ's sleep shirt.

"You, Mrs. Prentiss, are going to make us late for work," Emily scolds with a smile.

"Sue me," JJ counters as she offers her breast to Emily's wanting mouth. "Oh! Oh, yes, baby, suck me."

Emily's mouth dances between the pert breasts. Her tongue and teeth tease the sensitive peaks as JJ writhes below her.

"Please…Em…lower…God, please fuck me and make me come. PLEASE!"

Emily growls and shoves her hand into JJ's sleep shorts. Her wife is hot and wet and most definitely ready. JJ arches up as Emily thrusts two fingers deep into her wife.

"YES!"

JJ shoves at her shorts, wanting them off so she can wrap her legs around her wife. Emily grabs the shorts and shoves them down until JJ kicks them off. Emily settles between her wife's legs, lifting her head to stare into deep purple eyes.

"I love you so much, Jennifer Prentiss."

She adds a third finger as strong legs wrap around her, pulling her closer with each thrust of their hips. JJ stares up at her wife.

"No one but you, Emily…no one has ever made me feel so fucking good. I love you so much. So fucking much!"

Emily doesn't even try to speak again. She captures JJ's mouth in a possessive kiss. JJ moans at the animalistic action. Her legs tighten, helping drive her wife in deeper and harder. Emily's clit is getting worked as it hits the back of her hand. Both women's hips start to thrust harder and faster as they race towards euphoria. Finally Emily reaches her peak first. Her head snaps back as her lower body goes into exhilarated convulsions.

"JEN! JEN! JEEEEEEEEEN!"

Her spasms transport JJ into bliss, too.

"EM! Oh, fuck yes, EM-I-LYYYYY!"

Emily rolls off her wife onto the bed, gasping for breath. After a second her head lolls to the side.

"Good morning."

JJ rolls and cuddles up to the glistening brunette. "Best fucking morning in a while. Uh, literally."

They both giggle. Emily looks down at her body. "I think I'll need another shower."

JJ grins. "Most likely."

"Not good. Not sure my legs work."

JJ giggles. "If you want me to apologize you're going to be so very disappointed." She rubs her hand over Emily's stomach, loving the muscles that twitch below it. "I don't think I'll ever tire of the way you react to my touch."

Emily smiles. "Me neither. You awaken nerves in me I never knew existed. So next time I tell you you're getting on my nerves take it as a compliment."

JJ giggles and playfully slaps Emily's stomach. Emily gives her another kiss then stands and walks around the end of the bed. She extends her hand.

"Come on, Mrs. Prentiss. Hop in the shower with me while I rinse off and you clean up for work. Time to turn into Agent Jareau."

JJ sighs and allows Emily to pull her up. "Really wish it was Saturday."

"Me, too, sweetheart. Me, too."

The two head into the bathroom to get ready for their last day at the office for the year. As they stand in the shower, JJ faces her wife while Emily starts to wash golden tresses.

"I love when you wash my hair."

Emily kisses her nose. "And I love washing it so we're pretty damn lucky."

As Emily massages JJ's scalp, blue eyes study the taller woman carefully. JJ slowly smiles.

"There you are."

"Uh, what?"

"I've missed that spark in your eye, Em. It's been gone a while. Since…since New York. Maybe even before that. Maybe…maybe since Reese took Morgan. I didn't realize just how dull your eyes had become."

Emily starts to sluice shampoo out of JJ's hair. "I feel it, too, Jen. I had been walking too close to the line; we talked about that. I had the chance to cross it but Derek stopped me. And talking to Hotch I realized I could sell out everything I have ever believed in or I could continue to stand for those who need a voice for justice." She shrugs. "Why it took me cussing Morgan and him cuffing me to start to wake me up I don't know. But between Hotch's talk and, to be honest, punching that bastard from the ATF, I feel like…like I'm me again suddenly."

"Really?"

Emily nods. "Really. I may make a bad call but that's life and the job. I can't work with fear leading me on. If I do, I will definitely get myself or, even worse, one of you hurt. And looking back at my career, I made my best decisions when I went with my instincts. I'm a good agent and I have to learn to trust myself again."

JJ pulls her into a kiss. "I am so proud of you, Emily. You are one hell of an agent. You make the world a better place every day with the work you do. I hope you never doubt that again. Welcome back, sweetheart."

Emily grins. "Thanks, baby. I'm glad to be back. I feel so…so settled. I don't think I'd noticed how tense I was. Now I'm ready to face anything and anyone."

"Watch out, bad guys, Batman is back!"

"Damn right he is!" Emily agrees and kisses her wife once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily taps on Morgan's door. "Got a second?"

He nods. "Always."

"Good. Didn't want to break your Solitaire streak," she teases with a grin.

He chuckles. "On second thought maybe I don't have a second for you."

Emily closes the door as she walks in. She sits across the desk from him. "You saved my life, Derek." He starts to brush it off but she won't let him. "You did and you know it. If I had gone for revenge like I wanted to I'd have lost my freedom and, with it, my family. To show my thanks, I'd thought I'd give you something very pretty: an old bottle of Scotch."

Morgan rolls her eyes. "Right. Cleaning out your old trunks again, buddy?" he asks, remembering the airplane bottle of Scocth.

Emily grins. "Not exactly."

She hands him the gift bag she had been carrying. He takes it and looks inside. He slowly pulls out a bottle he had asked her about once before. Encased in a leather gift box the rare, over 50 year old whiskey in a Lalique bottle was worth thousands.

"Emily…your Macallan…but…but…"

She shrugs. "What good would it have been to have it and never use it because I'm in prison." He chuckles. "Derek, I was an ass and still you trusted me on the take down. You're worth it, my friend, because you didn't give up on me wile I was giving up on myself."

"And I never will. Anytime you doubt yourself come see me. That woman in the front seat wasn't you. You haven't been you in a long time, as our joint session with Dr. Westfallen showed. I'm starting to see the badass I remember."

She smiles. "I'm starting to see her, too. So is Jen. Just wish I knew it would take punching an idiot from another agency to help snap me back."

He laughs. "Right. If only we knew I'd have arranged it sooner." He pats the top of the box. "This thing is worth more than my first car. You better believe if I ever crack it open you'll be sharing the first drink with me."

Emily nods. "Sounds like a good idea to me." She stands. "I need to get back to work. Thanks again, Derek, for saving me from myself."

"I know you'd have done the same for me, Emily."

"Yeah, I would."

She goes out to get started on her day. Morgan stares at the gift on his desk. He slowly shakes his head as he puts it back in the gift bag and then locks it in his bottom drawer. Yes, it was a wonderful gesture. But the true gift was seeing his best friend definitely looking sharper than she has in a while.

* * *

As the team sits down for a final meeting for the year, Hotch takes a moment to study each person. As he gets around to Rossi, the older man simply lifts an eyebrow at the scrutiny. Hotch tears his eyes away and looks down at the papers in front of him.

"Make sure your expense reports and case write up for the Socorro case are done and turned in before you leave today. If you have any cases you can close out today, do so as soon as possible. If you have some that can't be make sure you write up a summary of where you stand and put it in the file with the initial request for consult." He takes a deep breath. "No new cases will be distributed today and if you have any you have not started yet please give them to me for redistribution."

As he had talked the team had exchanged worried looks. Rossi leans forward.

"What the fuck is going on, Aaron?"

He takes a deep breath, still refusing to look up at his team. "As you know the commission results will be read to us on Tuesday and action will be taken immediately regarding their recommendations. As such, Straus was ordered to make sure our desks are cleared since there is the potential that one or all of us could be reassigned, suspended, or…or fired. They want the transition as smooth as possible for agents taking over our cases."

Stunned silence greets this statement. Morgan finally speaks first.

"So…they think we're done?"

Hotch sighs. "Honestly, I don't think they know what to expect from Cramer and his cronies. This isn't the first time he's targeted this team and he made it clear last time he was looking for a reason to hammer us apart."

"That was about Doyle!" JJ insists. "We were barely pushed about Doyle this time. And Emily was _really_ not pushed about him. If that's all that was up his ass he missed his shot to find out more about Valhalla this time around. That's not our fucking fault!"

"I know. It could be he was told not to push for the classified information regardless of the order we were given and he's pissed that he was once again blocked from finding the information he wanted. What it comes down to is it is out of our hands now. All we can do is work today for the good of the crime victims then come in on Tuesday and see what happens. Is there anything else?"

Everyone looks around. They are pretty much too stunned to say anything. Hotch stands.

"As soon as you have everything taken care of you're free to go. Happy New Year."

He walks out leaving his team still sitting at the table. They study each other but no one speaks for several minutes.

"We're screwed, aren't we," Garcia finally breaks the silence.

"Sounds like it," Rossi agrees.

"But we didn't DO anything wrong!" JJ insists.

"We know that but those bastards had a mission and the things they asked could be twisted to say we did," Morgan points out.

"One thing I've learned in my 40 years is if a politician has an agenda he'll do what he has to do to bring about the endgame he wants," Emily says as she stands. "Regardless of what happens Tuesday I will hold my head up high for the things I've done in this unit. And I will be damn proud to say I served with the best damn group of agents the FBI has ever seen."

"I second that," Rossi states.

Emily nods and walks out of the room, her mind on the cases on her desk…and on a cryptic statement her father had made to her on Christmas Day. She had started to press him about it but Rocky had run up to her with the remote control for her new toy puppy in one hand and the battery from it in the other. After that Emily hadn't thought another thing about her father's words.

"Time to get work done then call Daddy," Emily mumbles to herself as she sits down at her desk.

* * *

Not surprisingly, it is a rather subdued atmosphere that day in the BAU. About 2:30 Emily clears the last file on her desk. She carries her completed files and ones not started up to Hotch's office.

"All done," she says as she walks in.

Hotch gestures to a corner of his desk as he sits back. "Emily…I hate to ask but..."

"Have I heard anything?" He nods. "No, I haven't."

He studies her a minute. She just lifts her eyebrow. He nods, understanding the unspoken statement: she hasn't…but she's about to go ask some questions.

"Well, have a good weekend. See you on Tuesday," he says.

"See you then."

Emily leaves and walks to her wife's desk. "Mind catching a ride with Pen or someone?"

"If you give me 10 minutes I'll be done here," JJ replies.

"Jen…"

JJ looks up and studies her wife's face. She sees the politician's mask firmly in place. She leans back in her chair.

"I'll get a ride with Pen. Guess you're going to the doctor?"

"Yes," Emily answers. "See you later."

JJ nods. "Love you."

"Love you, too, Jen."

Emily goes out and climbs into the Lexus. As soon as she drives off of Quantico she pulls out her personal phone and hits a number.

"Father? You tried to tell me something on Christmas day. I have a feeling we had best finish that conversation."

Gerald sighs. "Yes, we should. Can you come to the brownstone?"

"On my way now."

* * *

Forty minutes later Gerald opens the door and gestures for Emily to come in. She stares at him. He looks like he's aged 20 years in just a week.

"My God, Dad…you…you look like shit. Fuck! Are you drinking again?!"

He manages a smile. "No, Emily, I'm not. Though the last week has been the hardest one I've had in a while. I could hear the whiskey singing to me, offering comfort. So far I've ignored the siren's song."

"Good. Dad, where's Mom?"

"She's at the Ritz."

Emily stares at him in shock. "Why is Mother there not here?"

He starts down the hall. "This way, honey."

She follows him into his private study. When he hits the button to drop the privacy blinds, which ensure no one outside can hear in, Emily knows she is not going to like what she hears. Suddenly she hears the call of the whiskey, too. She drops down on the antique leather couch.

"What have you done, Father?"

Gerald paces in front of his daughter. "It's no secret I had many affairs over the years. Most times I knew who I was involved with but…but some were just one night stands. A lot of times I never even knew their names." He leans against the desk and looks into his daughter's eyes. "Once such…assignation I found out later was with a woman named Lara Cramer."

"CRAMER?!"

"Yes, the wife of the Senator. I had never met her; had no idea she was married to a freshman Senator. She was a woman in the middle of a divorce looking for a night of comfort and forgetting the shambles of her marriage. I never did find out if she knew me or not but I've always suspected she knew exactly who I was. For whatever reason she finally told Cramer about that night. That was 3 years ago. Since then he has tried to blackball my name with other politicians. Luckily the Prentiss fortune and the affairs of other politicians kept him from besmirching me too greatly."

"So he couldn't get to you so he came after me and Jen and, consequently, the team," she accuses with growing anger.

"It appears so," Gerald confirms.

Emily stands and starts to pace. "Son of a BITCH! I've tried to stay out of your fucking world my ENTIRE life! I didn't go into politics! I barely know what the fucking business holdings entail! And I sure as fuck didn't sleep with every fucking skirt I saw!" She spins on him. "But it didn't matter! You're fucking dick is now screwing up my life and the life of my wife and friends. FUCK YOU!"

Gerald sighs. "I deserve that anger. That and so much more," he acknowledges.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DO! Why the fuck did you marry Mother? You claimed to love her and yet you fucked everyone who looked twice at you. That's not love! You blamed your drinking. BULLSHIT!" She gets in his face. "It wasn't the alcohol, it wasn't Mother's career, it was your own fucking hubris! Admit it! Admit that it was your God damned ego!"

"IT WAS!" he yells back. "It was my need to feel important and loved and…and…and…"

"And feel like the big man on campus, so to speak," Emily finishes for him. "Did Mother love you back then? Did she?"

"I…I don't…"

"You loved to have a beautiful, rich, powerful woman on your arm and it wasn't enough, was it? You had to believe women were throwing themselves at your feet because you were so wonderful. News flash, Gerald, it was your money, not your looks. Probably not even your prowess in bed. You were just a whore for them to use for some sort of benefit!"

Both Prentiss' are shocked when he slaps her across the cheek. Emily slowly lifts her hand to her burning cheek. Gerald looks appalled.

"Emily…I…I am so sorry. I…I deserved what you said but…but it hurt so much because it is true. And I'm not ready to face the truth yet."

"Well, the world just needs to stop spinning then, doesn't it? The whole world needs to pause until Gerald Fucking Prentiss is ready to face the truth that he is nothing but a whore wrecking people's lives for 65 years."

"I'm trying to make it right, Emily," he says quietly.

"How? How do you make this right? You can't go back in time and erase that night. You can't make Senator Cramer suddenly forget you screwed his wife."

"No, I can't. But I can make things right just the same."

"How?" she demands to know.

"I can't tell you, Emily."

"Why not?"

He gives her a sad smile. "That old political standby: plausible deniability."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "Not good enough. What are you doing to make this right? What made Mother move out?"

He walks around the desk and sits down in his chair. "I'm sorry, Emmy. I won't tell you what I did. And your mother won't either."

Emily leans on the desk, hating the defeated look in his eyes. "Why did she leave?" she asks once more, fear twisting her gut.

"I took care of business. That's what a Prentiss does," is all he says.

"Is she coming back?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"Will I ever find out what you did?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"In due time, Emmy. In due time."

Emily drops down into the chair across from him. "Father…Dad…Daddy, please don't tell me you sacrificed yourself for me and Jen. I can't handle the pressure of knowing I have to choose having you in pain or my wife in pain. I can't…deal with this, Dad. I need answers or I will never sleep again."

He studies her a moment. "Give me a week. In one week I will know what the fallout will be from all of this."

"And you'll tell me everything?"

"I'll tell you what I can."

Emily's head drops back and she stares at the ceiling. "I fucking hate politics."

"I know, honey. I'm sorry you got drawn into this."

She lifts her head. "Not just me. You fucked a Senators wife and then fucked my whole team." She stands and starts towards the door. "Thanks, Gerald. Just when I thought you couldn't disappoint me more."

Gerald says nothing as he listens to Emily's footsteps retreat down the hall and leave the home in Washington.

* * *

Elizabeth Prentiss opens the door to her suite at the Ritz. Her eyes are red-rimmed from crying but she tries to smile for her daughter.

"I was wondering when I would see you." She lifts her hand to Emily's cheek. "He slapped you?"

Emily nods and walks past her mother into the suite. "Yeah. I got in his face and got…vocal. He snapped." She turns and faces her mother. "What did he do, Mother?"

"Well, it started a long time ago when- -"

"He told me about the night with Cramer's wife. That's not what I'm talking about. What did he do to try to keep that from coming back to screw over me, Jen and our team?"

"I'm not sure I should- -"

"STOP! Don't fucking say you won't tell me! Stop trying to fucking protect me! I can't protect myself if I don't even know what the threat is and if I can't protect myself I can't protect Jen and the guys!" She stomps towards her mother. "WHAT DID HE DO?! I deserve to know, Mother."

Elizabeth walks over to the small wet bar and pours them both a Scotch. Emily takes it, hating that her hands shake with fury. She knocks back the drink in one go as Elizabeth takes a sizable sip of hers.

"He's blackmailing Cramer," the ambassador finally admits.

Emily drops down onto the couch. "Cramer? How can he blackmail Cramer? Gerald is the one that screwed up. Literally!"

Elizabeth smiles sadly. "You haven't called him Gerald in many years."

"Maybe because all the bitter feelings I had when I was at Yale are back again."

"Emily, you have to trust that what he's doing he is doing because he loves you."

"I don't trust anything about him right now," Emily states and gets up to get another glass of Scotch. She brings the bottle back with her. "What is he doing, Mother? And if you keep dodging the answer you'll ruin our relationship all over again. I tired many years ago of the secrets and shady dealings. I won't suffer through them again. I'll excise you from my life before I go through all that crap again or expose my kids to it. Don't think I won't," she threatens.

Elizabeth nods and finishes off her drink, offering the glass to Emily. Her daughter dutifully refills it. Liz takes another sip then watches the ripples the amber liquid as she twirls the crystal.

"I don't know everything but apparently he went and confronted Cramer; asked him to leave you and the team out of their little…situation. Cramer refused to listen and, instead…" she takes a deep breath and looks up at Emily. "Cramer said he'd make you work off Gerald's debt in exchange for saving the careers of your teammates."

"Work it off? How?"

"Quid pro quo," Elizabeth answers.

"Quid pro quo? What does…" And it hits Emily. "He wanted me to SLEEP with him?!"

"Yes."

"I swear if you tell me you left because Gerald considered it I'll shoot him!"

"NO! Darling, no, he would have never considered that," Elizabeth tells her. "And I think there is something you're confused on. I didn't leave your father, Emily. He kicked me out."

Emily pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling a migraine coming on. "He…he what? Why?"

Elizabeth holds up her glass. "I needed a drink or several. I drank heartily. And I may have said a few…ugly things to Gerald regarding his dalliances and his own issues with alcohol."

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters as she polishes off her drink and pours another. She stares at the glass as it suddenly hits her she's following both of her parents into the bottle when the going gets tough. She drops the glass on the table and leans back on the couch. "So you left him. Fine. So where do things stand with Cramer and the team?"

"Your father says it is all well in hand."

"Then why does he look like crap, Mother? He says he is still sober but he looked like he'd been on a bender."

"Because if what he did works he'll lose a lot of his status in Washington. He's always loved the power he had behind the scenes. A little money here, a gift there and he had the political machine in his pocket." She shrugs. "He's willing to lose all that for you, Emmy, but it still hurts him."

Emily runs her hands over her face. "Fuck me. I was horrible to Father. But so damn frustrated because he wouldn't tell me what is going on." She sits up and looks at her mother. "What did he do?"

"All I know is he confronted Cramer, got Cramer to punch him and threaten you, then he left. I'm not sure how he's using that conversation to stop Cramer's persecution of you all or why he is sure it will cost him so much in the end."

Emily gives in. She sits up, grabs the glass, and downs the Scotch again. "Fuck," she mutters as she pours herself another then refills her mother's glass. She swirls the liquid a moment, unconsciously mirroring her mother's way of collecting her thoughts. "He's doing it for me, Mom. He's throwing away so much for me."

"You're his daughter, Emmy. I daresay he never stopped loving you he just let the alcohol dull down his ability to show love to either of us. Doing this isn't an amend to him. He's doing this because a parent does what they have to do to protect their child. Tell me you wouldn't throw your career away if it protected your four."

Emily thinks about her two children and the two on the way. She smiles and sets the glass back on the table without taking a drink. "In a heartbeat."

"Emily, let him do this his way. Whatever happens afterwards we'll…deal with somehow."

"Can what he did hurt you?"

Elizabeth shrugs. "I have no idea. Maybe. Probably depends on who is making ambassadorial assignments. I could end up in Afghanistan or someplace even less pleasant if someone wants revenge."

Emily grabs her stomach as it flips at the thought of her mother on a dangerous assignment. "Oh, God…let's not…even think about that right now." She rubs her head again. "When will…fuck…we know?"

"I'd say soon." She studies her daughter a moment. "Emily, what's wrong with your head?"

"Migraine. Too much stress lately. Bad headaches are a remnant of my coma," she admits. She stands, swaying on her feet. "I need…to get home. I need to get to bed."

Elizabeth quickly stands. "No! Honey, you can't drive yourself right now. Between the migraine and the alcohol you need to rest."

"Call…car service?"

"How about you nap a little and then I drive you home? I'll call Jennifer and let her know where you are."

Emily sighs. "Yeah, okay," she agrees as Elizabeth walks her towards one of the bedrooms. She takes off her blazer and puts her gun on the nightstand. "Tell her it's a 7, Mom. Please?"

Elizabeth nods. "I'll tell her." She tucks her daughter in and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you, sweet girl. I love you so much."

"Love you, too, Mommy. And Daddy. Tell Daddy I love him," she mumbles as sleep swiftly takes her.

"I'll tell him, Emmy. I promise."

Elizabeth turns out the light and closes the door. She pulls out her phone and hits the speed dial for JJ.

"Hi, Jennifer, Emily asked me to call you." She listens a second. "The Ritz, actually. Long story there. Anyway, Emily is in bed. She had a few drinks plus she was stressed. She has a migraine. Said to tell you it is a 7." She nods. "I also assumed that meant a 9. See you soon, dear."

Elizabeth hangs up and reaches for her drink. She pauses and then leaves it alone. She gets up and walks over to the windows looking out over Washington, DC.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily feels a gentle touch on her brow. She moans and cuddles closer to the body lying beside her.

"Jen?" she mumbles.

"Yes, baby, it's me. How is your head?"

"Hurts so bad, Jen."

JJ leans over and kisses her wife's temple. "I have your go bag and your medicine with me."

"No. Drank. Can't take."

"Baby, it's been four hours since your last drink."

Emily frowns, her eyes still closed. "Oh."

"Let me help you sit you sit up and take one, honey. You can stay here with your mother tonight so no worries about trying to drive home."

Emily pulls her wife closer. "No, wanna go home. Wanna be with you," she whines.

"I'll stay until you fall back asleep, okay? After your meds kick in you won't even know I'm gone."

"I'll know. I always know when you're not with me. I love you."

"I love you, too. Please, Em, please take your pill."

Emily's eyes never open as JJ helps her sit up and take a pill, washing it down with a bottle of water. They lay back down and Emily and again cuddles up to her wife. JJ holds her, rubbing her arm with one hand as her other hand massages the brunette's skull. It only takes 5 minutes for Emily to fall into a deep, healing slumber. JJ holds her for half an hour before the twins kicking her bladder make her get up. She tucks the covers around her wife and removes all of Em's jewelry. She kisses her forehead.

"I love you so much, Em. Feel better soon, baby."

After a trip to the bathroom JJ goes out into the living room and smiles at Elizabeth and Morgan.

"She's out. Derek, thanks again for driving me."

"No problem, Jayje. Need me to take you home?"

"No, I can drive the Lexus." She looks at Elizabeth. "Need me to come get her in the morning?"

"We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Thanks for dinner, Liz. And for taking care of her."

"My pleasure. You two drive safely."

"We will," JJ assures her.

"Thanks for dinner, Elizabeth. If you need anything give me a call," Morgan offers.

"Thank you, Derek."

The three walk over to the door. They open it…

…and see Gerald preparing to knock.

"Gerald!" Elizabeth says in shock.

"Uh, hello. I, um, didn't know you had company."

JJ pats him on the shoulder. "Derek and I were just leaving. Emily had to take her headache medicine and is asleep in the spare room."

"Ah. And do you know…what happened?"

"Elizabeth filled me in. To be honest, Gerald, I think she's needed to go off on you for a long time. I'm not saying I agree with her doing it but I think she needed to tell you off to really let go of the past. She had a lot of anger towards you for a lot of years. No matter what spurred it, she needed this catharsis."

"Perhaps. I know I have a lot to answer for. Maybe it was time she really let me know how angry she is about…the past. I'll try to have a more civil conversation with her tomorrow. Maybe the last day of the year is the right time to let go of all the negativity and move forward in peace."

JJ smiles and nods. "I think that would be perfect. Good luck."

The two agents leave. Gerald turns. He nearly shivers at the stony look on his wife's face.

"You smacked her, Gerald."

"Yes, I did. I regret it and I'll apologize for it tomorrow. Tonight…tonight I wanted to try to square things with you."

"You kicked me out of my own home."

"Because you were drinking, Liz, and I wanted nothing more than to drink with you. It was all I could do not take that glass from your hand and down it. You didn't seem to care about the struggle I was having." He takes a deep breath. "That hurt me, Liz."

Elizabeth finally steps to the side and allows him to enter. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Gerald. I didn't…didn't see the struggle you were having. Or maybe I did and subconsciously I hurt you because of the affairs you had, especially the one that has come back to haunt Emily."

He nods. "Understandable. I want…want to…I don't want to lose what we've rediscovered, Lizzie. I do love you. I have for over 40 years."

She smiles. "I love you, too. Let me clean up a bit in here and brush my teeth. I'd say we have quite a talk to have."

He grins. "I look forward to it."

They step towards the sitting area. Elizabeth grabs the Scotch, which is still out, as well as the glasses she and her daughter had used. She grabs the beer bottle left from Morgan's dinner. She sticks them all out of sight behind the wet bar and takes the time to move the other 2 bottles of liquor to the same hidden cabinet. Gerald is touched by the gesture. Finally satisfied that all temptation is out of hands reach, Liz goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth out, lest any taste remain to tempt her struggling husband.

She walks out of the bathroom and stops short as she sees her husband leaning against the door to the bedroom.

"I never meant to hurt you or her," he admits. "But I did."

"I know you didn't. And I did love you but I also took you for granted and I never noticed how you were getting left behind career wise. If I had, maybe I'd have been able to help you stop the drinking and the affairs. We made a lot of mistakes back then, Gerry."

He grins. "We did." He steps to her and takes her hands. "On my way here I stopped for dinner. A rather attractive woman, alone, at the next table made it very clear she'd be interested in company for the evening. All I could think was a few years back I'd have taken the bait and been gone for a night of forgetting. But I don't want to forget anymore, Liz." He brings a hand to her cheek. "I want to remember everything. And I want you, not some random woman."

Tears well in Elizabeth's eyes at the honest, loving admission. "You have me, Gerry."

They meet for a loving, probing kiss. Soon Gerald is leading her towards the bed so they can spend the evening (and maybe even all night) making love.

* * *

Emily's eyes flutter open and she moans. Her headache is gone but the fuzzy-headed feeling the pills give her remain.

"Hate those fucking things," she mutters.

It takes her a moment to realize where she is and why JJ isn't in bed with her.

"The Ritz. Right."

She gets up to go to the bathroom, noting the clock reads 4:32 a.m. She does her business and sees her go bag is sitting on a chair. She turns on the shower to let it warm up as she brushes her teeth. Yes, she would go back to bed but she wants to feel half-way to human before she does. After finishing her shower, she pulls on her Batman sleep pants and Pitt Soccer shirt. She smiles as she stares at herself in the mirror.

"I'm worthy of wearing these pants again," she says proudly.

She goes out to fetch a bottle of water and hears a moan coming from her mother's room. Worried the stress is giving the ambassador nightmares, she starts towards the bedroom to offer comfort.

"Oh, yes! Yes, right there!" Elizabeth grunts.

Emily freezes. "Oh my God!" she mutters. She turns and hightails it back to the guest room. "Maybe she was just…pleasing herself. Oh, fuck, not better. Maybe it's Dad. Shit, like her fucking Dad and me hearing it is any better. Shit, shit, double shit, fuck. Oh, I can never have not heard that."

She lies down on the bed. The walls are very thick and though there is NO way she can hear anything, her mind is playing tricks on her. She covers her head with a pillow and prays she can fall back asleep.

"Okay, God, you got your revenge for my crappy outburst earlier. Hope you're in Heaven laughing at me."

* * *

Emily next gets up at 8:30. She can hear her parents chatting in the sitting area. She rolls her eyes.

"Well, that confirms it was Dad she was…Emily Elizabeth Prentiss STOP thinking about it!" she scolds herself.

She goes out and can't help but smile as she sees her parents snuggled up together working on a crossword. Her stomach does a bit of a somersault as she knows she'll need to deal with her father this morning. Hopefully in a more adult manner than she had the day before.

"Uh, good morning," she says.

Her parents smile at her. "Morning, dear. Coffee and pastries on the bar. We were waiting for you to wake up before ordering breakfast," her mother tells her.

"Thanks."

Emily goes to get her coffee. She had avoided looking at her father but senses when he walks up behind her.

"Still like the Vienna cream Danishes, I see," he says casually.

Emily takes a bite of one and nods. "Yeah. Especially here. They are so good." She concentrates on stirring her coffee. "Father…Dad…I…I was…"

"Emily, you deserved a chance to express your anger and disappointment to me." Emily looks at him. "I shouldn't have slapped you. Everything you said was right and honest. I guess I'd hoped one talk about all those years magically cured the pain."

Emily shrugs. "It didn't. Especially now that I know it all could hurt me and my team. Dad…would you consider coming to my shrink with me one day? I want to confront you with a mediator involved; someone that can call us both on our bullshit. I want to put the past safely in the past and I don't think I can do that until we both get all this shit out in the open honestly and completely."

Gerald nods. "Give me the time and place and I will be there come hell or high water. I owe you at least that much."

Emily smiles. "Thank you."

The two go back over to the sitting area so they can order breakfast and spend the morning together.


	4. Chapter 4

JJ feels her eyelid get lifted up and sees blue eyes staring at her curiously.

"Mommy?"

She smiles and rolls to her back, opening both eyes. "Hey, Rock Star."

"MOMMY!"

The little girl pounces, giving her mother as big a hug as her little arms can. JJ hugs her close and kisses her cheek.

"Morning, sweet girl. I love you."

"Love Mommy! Mama?"

"Mama had to spend the night with Grandma and Grandpa. She'll be here later this morning."

"Ma and Pa?"

"I, uh, think so. I'm not really sure."

"Love Ma! Love Pa!"

JJ kisses her again. "They love you, too, Rocky."

"Mommy break- -"

Her voice breaks off as she feels one of the twins kick against her arm. JJ grins and lifts her shirt enough that Rocky can look at the tummy. It shimmers through one more kick then one baby seems to stretch and push straight up. Rocky scrambles up towards her mommy's shoulders.

"What dat?" she asks fearfully.

JJ chuckles and rubs her tummy. "Those are the babies. Remember, I am going to have two little babies in a couple of months."

Rocky turns and looks at her mother in confusion. "You eat?"

JJ laughs. How do you explain this to a 15 month old? "Uh, no, I didn't eat them. They just…uh, grew there."

"Oh. Okay." She crawls back down and kisses JJ's tummy. "Love babies!"

JJ sighs happily, amazed at the quick switch from fear to love only a child could have. "They love you, too, Rock Star. You're going to be such a good big sister."

"Hi, Mommy!"

JJ smiles as Henry climbs up on the bed, followed by Alaska.

"Hey, Little Man. Hi, Alaska."

"Gran making cakes. Come, Mommy. Gots to eat."

"I love Grandma's pancakes! I can't wait!"

"Where Mama?"

"She spent the night with Grandma and Grandpa. She'll be home later."

"Okay. Let's go. Gran make cakes."

"You mean you won't bring them to me in bed?" JJ teases.

"No. Only Mama do that," Henry explains.

JJ laughs. "Ah, good to know." She looks at the door. "Morning, Dad."

"Morning, sweetheart. How about I take these two on downstairs for breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Just make sure they don't eat my pancakes," she requests as she tickles both kids.

He grins as they scurry away from their mommy and get ready to go down for breakfast. Once alone, JJ sits up and stretches. She pats her wife's pillow.

"Hope you're feeling better this morning, baby, both physically and mentally."

Five minutes later JJ is sitting down to breakfast with her parents and children…and fighting to get her fair share of pancakes from her hungry little monsters.

"So, you didn't get a chance to tell us about the case you all went on. I'm assuming it was a win for the team?" Sandy asks.

JJ thinks about all the dead and shrugs. "Not sure it will ever feel like a win considering the over 200 senseless deaths but we did find those responsible."

"So they will be going to jail a long, long time," Alan concludes.

"Uh, most of them," JJ hedges with a glance at the kids. Her parents nod in understanding.

"I caught the tale end of the report about it on CNN. It mentioned 2 agencies were involved."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Right. Us and the agency that is a zombie's nightmare."

Sandy grins. "A zombie's nightmare?"

"Yep. BATFE: Brains Aren't There For Eating."

Her parent's chuckle. She tells them about the ATF agents knowing something was going on but not acting on it or even giving the BAU team a heads up. She then tells them about Emily's arrest when Lagina was trying to save face. Sandy and Alan laugh.

"I can't believe she didn't tear him limb from limb."

JJ thinks about the change that had come over her wife since her outburst with Morgan. "I think he got lucky it didn't happen just 24 hours earlier. He might not have made it out in one piece."

Her parents laugh, sure their daughter is right.

* * *

Just after 10 the front door of Chateau Prentiss opens. "Anybody home?" Emily calls.

"MAMA!" two little voices yell.

Emily smiles as Henry and Rocky run in from the living room. She kneels down and happily accepts their hugs.

"Oh, I missed you two," she says as she hugs them.

"Room for two more down there?" Elizabeth asks from behind her daughter.

And just like that Emily is abandoned by her children, who are eager to see their other grandparents. She just chuckles.

"So this is what chopped liver feels like," she jokes as she stands.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm happy to see you."

Emily turns as JJ walks up and gives her a hug. "It makes me feel much better. Thank you for bringing my meds and go bag last night."

"No problem, sweetheart. You look better."

"I feel a lot better. And Dad even agreed to go see Doc with me soon so we can really hash out some feelings I didn't realize I was still struggling with."

JJ gives her wife a kiss. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart. Both of you." She turns to the Prentiss'. "So planning to spend the New Year with us?"

"If there's room for us," Elizabeth answers.

"We decided we'd rather skip our business obligation to spend time with family," Gerald explains.

JJ nods. "I think that sounds perfect. Now we have enough for Tripoly!"

Elizabeth claps her hands. "Excellent! I love that game!"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Of course you two are excited. You won the most pennies on Christmas."

JJ just winks at her mother-in-law. "Maybe we can let the others win a round or two this time."

"Maybe. But probably not!" Elizabeth jokes back.

Emily just rolls her eyes and goes upstairs to get changed out of infiltration gear and repack her go bag.

On the off chance she'll ever need it again.

* * *

"NOOO! Damn, it! I had the King and Queen of hearts!" Emily groans as she throws her cards onto the table.

Everyone laughs as JJ gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So sorry, sweetheart. If I had known I wouldn't have gone out. Really."

Emily grunts and pulls away. "Bullhockey, woman."

"Well, it sounded nice, didn't it?"

"Lies never sound nice," Emily replies.

"How many rounds have those two split again?" Alan asks. "I'm starting to think they are cheating."

"Oh, Alan, we'd never…as far as you know," Elizabeth replies with a wink.

* * *

"Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the ball lights up in Times Square, Emily pulls her wife close and kisses her passionately.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Prentiss."

JJ rubs her forehead against her wife's. "Same to you, Mrs. Prentiss." She rubs a hand over her stomach. "This time next year we'll have 4 children to be so thankful for."

"We already do," Emily points out. "I am so thankful for you, Henry, Rocky, Lucas and Madison I don't even know how to express it. I love you all so, so much and I hope to hell that this year you will be able to count on me better than you could last year."

JJ smiles. "I know we will be able to, Emily."

The two share another kiss. They had actually forgotten they weren't alone until Alan clears his throat.

"So any chance we can wish our daughters Happy New Year?"

JJ and Emily turn to them. "Uh, sorry. Lost in the moment," the blonde apologizes.

"No problem, honey." He gives his daughter a hug and kiss. "Happy New Year, Sports Star."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Happy New Year, Emily," Gerald says as he hugs his girl.

"Thanks, Dad. Hope it brings final healing for us once and for all."

He smiles. "I'll drink to that. Cider, that is."

Emily chuckles. "Good call."

After all good wishes have been exchanged, they retire back to the dining room to play out the pots left in Tripoly before calling it a night.

* * *

JJ wakes up about 9:00 Sunday morning to go to the bathroom. She sees Emily is already up and figures the children must be stirring already. But when she gets back to the bedroom she finds her wife back in the bed. Naked.

JJ grins. "Mmm, happy new year, indeed."

She crawls into bed and kisses her wife good morning. Emily immediately starts to lift up her wife's sleep shirt.

"Guess what?"

"What?" JJ asks, then inhales sharply as Emily nips at her breast.

"Our parents are taking the kids to church. They think we need to sleep in considering how tough our case was and the stress of the looming commission decision."

"Our parents are so damn smart," she replies with a smile.

Emily starts to work JJ's sleep shorts off. "Most definitely. Except I don't think I need sleep." She kisses JJ's breast again. "I think I need to make love to my wife."

"And you are pretty fucking smart, too," JJ concedes as she spreads her legs and pulls Emily up into another kiss.

Emily's hand strokes all over her wife; gentle caresses, taking pleasure in feeling the muscles twitch at her touch. As she finally arrives at the golden curls at the apex of her wife's legs she is thrilled to feel how wet they already are.

"So ready for me, Jennifer."

"Always ready for you, Emily. Always."

Emily slides one finger in, wanting to prolong her wife's pleasure as long as possible. JJ arches up, moaning her pleasure at the slow exploration. Emily kisses JJ's pulse point, loving how it makes the blonde writhe. After a few minutes, Emily inserts a second finger.

"Oh, Emily, feels so good," JJ whispers, her body alight with sensation.

Emily continues her mouth's downward progression to JJ's left breast. She lightly circles it with her tongue, her thumb mirroring the path around JJ's clit. The blonde's hands dig into the sheets as her body arches into the touches. During one of those arches, Emily inserts a third finger.

JJ doesn't even try to speak again. She just moans, her hands moving to Emily's back and clawing her, wordlessly urging her to take more; to take everything; to send her to euphoria.

But Emily is taking her time. She kisses slowly down, swirling her tongue around JJ's belly button and finally settling down between her wife's legs. JJ whimpers as light kisses are placed all around her throbbing jewel.

"Oh, Em, please…please finish me. I need you so bad!"

"You have me, Jennifer. Forever," Emily promises as she finally brings her tongue out to slowly rub JJ's clit.

"OH! Yes! Right there! Please, baby."

But Emily is in no hurry. Her tongue dances over and around JJ's center. It even joins her fingers, now totaling 4, as they thrust into her wife. JJ is shivering with lust and anticipation. JJ tangles her fingers into dark locks and shoves Emily hard against her. Emily smiles against her wife's center and now lets the younger woman dictate the speed.

JJ's hips thrust hard and fast, fucking Emily's face as she grunts out her need. It only takes a few more minutes until JJ explodes, her orgasm enough to send Emily over the edge, too, as she humps the mattress.

Emily's head rests on a golden thigh as her hand lazily strokes the other. "Damn, Jen. I love you so much." Her answer is a sudden sob. Emily sits up quickly, terrified she's somehow hurt her wife. "Jen? Oh, fuck! What did I do? Do I have to take you to the doctor? Should I call Dr. Manton? What's wrong?"

JJ wipes away her tears with a shaky hand. "I just…love you so much."

Emily studies her a moment before sighing in relief. "So you're not hurt, just hormonal?" JJ just nods, still wiping at her tears. "Oh, thank God."

Emily crawls up the bed and pulls her wife into a loving, safe embrace. JJ clings to her, her hormones raging while her body recovers from her orgasm. After a few minutes she takes a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry."

Emily kisses her temple. "Stop that," she says gently. "Don't you dare say you're sorry for loving me. And that's all that was. Your love mixed with the hormones from our babies. Don't apologize for any of that."

"But I scared you," JJ points out.

Emily chuckles. "No, you startled me. What happened to you in Socorro scared me. This was…just confusing and shocking and I completely prefer it to the other two instances."

JJ smiles, throwing a leg over Emily's as she cuddles as close as she can. "Good point. I can't wait to see Dr. Manton on Wednesday and find out whether we really are having a boy and a girl or two boys."

Emily smiles, her stomach tripping with excitement as it does whenever she thinks about the twins. "Me neither. I really hope it's one of each so Henry can have a brother and Rocky can have a sister. That would be so great."

"Yep. And if they turn out to be two boys any guy Rocky dates is going to be in SO much trouble between us and her brothers."

Emily laughs. "You know, I hadn't thought of that. All I know is I want them healthy and happy and to stay inside the incubator as long as they can."

JJ slaps Emily's stomach. "Stop calling me an incubator, woman." Emily just giggles. "That aside, I agree. I checked my blood pressure a couple times yesterday. It's perfect. And I plan to do what I can to keep it perfect."

"Good. And anything you need me to do just ask. I'm at your beck and call, baby."

"I know." JJ sits up. "Time to test that promise."

"You can," Emily says seriously.

"Good." JJ straddles her wife and starts to knead her breasts as brown eyes go black. "I need you to scream my name while I make you come."

"I definitely think I can do that," Emily promises as JJ leans down to kiss her. When the kiss ends, Emily nods. "Oh, yeah, I can do it with no problem at all."

And she does. Twice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at church, the grandparents had dropped the children off at nursery school for the majority of the service. But during the exchange of the peace, all the children are brought in, even the youngest that normally stay in the nurseries for the whole service. Father Dougherty is having a special blessing of the children to start the year so all will be present for communion and the blessing.

Henry races to his grandparents, holding a picture he had coloured of the Bible passages the children had learned that morning.

"Look, Gran! Look Gramma!"

Elizabeth and Sandy coo over how pretty it is. Gerald and Alan are watching the door for Rocky but the little girl doesn't appear. Gerald looks down at Henry.

"Henry, do you know where your sister is?"

Henry looks around and shrugs. "Not here," he answers honestly.

Gerald and Alan slip out of the pew and walk back towards the doors, scanning each pew as they go to see if someone ended up with an extra child. Just as they find the teachers for the youngest to ask about Rocky, they hear people start to giggle. They turn and look towards the front of the church.

And see Rocky sitting on top of the dais for those doing the readings.

"Oh for pities sake she is her mother all over," Gerald mutters.

"Scarily, she is _both_ her mothers. We're doomed," Alan adds.

The two walk up to the front as Father Dougherty walks over to the dais. "Good morning, Rocky."

"Hi," she answers innocently as she swings her legs back and forth.

"You seem to have found quite a good seat."

She nods. "Si. See Gran and Ma and Pa and Pop." She waves to them.

He chuckles and looks out at the congregation. "Yes, I see them, too. In fact, here come your grandpa's. And even though I know that's a good seat they would probably be happier if you sat with them."

"Okay," she agrees and reaches her arms out to him.

Sure she can get up but she has trouble getting down. For now. The kind priest lifts her up and walks her to the altar railing and passes her off to Gerald.

"Siete il vostro madri figlia, piccolo," Gerald whispers to her as she gives him a hug and kiss.*

"Si," she replies, telling Alan and Gerald both that Francesca has probably said the same thing many times.

When they get back to the pew, Henry shakes his head. "Her just don't get it, Pop."

Alan chuckles and ruffles Henry's hair as they get settled in for the rest of the service.

* * *

Emily and JJ crack up laughing when they hear about their daughter's antics.

"I so wish we could have seen that! Did you figure out how she got up there?" Emily asks.

"We went and looked after the service. Best we can guess is she got her hands on the shelf in the back, walked her feet up the wall to that shelf, then somehow got her hands up on the shelf the speaker uses, then pulled herself up onto the podium platform and turned around so she could look out onto the crowd," Alan tells his daughters.

"And we saw more than a few phones flash so I can bet you'll get a few texts or emails later today from your friends at the church."

JJ shakes her head. "Gray hair…she is going to give me so much gray hair."

Emily rolls her eyes. "At least your blonde will disguise it. I'll be salt and pepper by the time Henry hits 10!"

Everyone laughs but none deny that prediction. So far the kids in the Prentiss household had proved to be active, energetic, and definitely worrisome in some ways.

* * *

A couple hours later JJ is switching out some laundry when she hears someone coming down the steps. She smiles at her father-in-law.

"Recovered from your scare at church?"

He grins. "I think so. I was hoping to talk to you a moment about Emily."

JJ nods. "Of course." She gestures to the sofa in the work out area. After they sit down she studies him. "All okay?"

"For now." He takes a deep breath. "I know you heard her side of our confrontation." JJ nods. "And I don't plan to give you my side as I feel her story was probably very accurate. Did she tell you I plan to go with her for a counseling session?"

JJ nods. "Yes. Thank you so much for agreeing to that."

He smiles. "Don't thank me yet. Truth is, I worry it may do more harm than good at least at the offset."

JJ frowns. "Why?"

He sighs and sits back, staring at his clasped hands. "Emily gets her stubborn streak from her mother and her ability to deny pain from me. Sure her mother talked to her about hiding her feelings but I'm the one that showed her how to deny them even to herself. This…confrontation will probably be painful for both of us. Elizabeth is ready to deal with me and the after affects. I just want to make sure you're ready to deal with Emily. She'll get distant, withdrawn, moody."

"In other words the Emily of old will reassert herself to try to protect her heart." He nods. "Thank you for the warning. The kids and I will be ready to crack that shell and open her back up to our love."

Gerald smiles. "I'm sure you will. I just didn't want you to get mad at her for something my actions have caused. And I don't want her hurting you all, either."

She reaches out and pats his hand. "I'll remember that and do my best to weather her attitude and remind her that no matter what she is loved by all of us, you included."

"Thank you, Jennifer. You really are the best woman he has ever been with. I'm glad you helped her see that the utter insanity of her parent's marriage wasn't her destiny."

JJ grins. "I'm glad, too. I couldn't love her more if I tried, Gerald. Even when she's being a hardhead, I love her."

"Good. I guess I can't help but worry she'll be so angry when it ends that…that she'll shut everyone out while she heals. I have no good excuses for my life before sobriety. I think the only two wise things I did back then were marrying Elizabeth and not running when she told me she was pregnant. I wasn't ready to be a father and…and I think that made me act out, too."

"Gerald, she has a lot of good memories of you and Liz. Sure the bad is what she thinks about a lot but there are good ones, too. Don't forget that she wouldn't be so much like you if you hadn't been there to influence her. She had closed herself off from feeling real love and then had the strength to learn to love once more. Seems like you've done the same." JJ shrugs. "Like daughter, like father, maybe."

Gerald chuckles. "Maybe. You know, I remember the first time I held her. She was long and gangly, her little feet stretching out. Her toes were so cute. And she looked up at me and just…my heart melted. I wasn't scared to be a father anymore. Sadly, I was just too irresponsible to accept that being a father meant stopping the party lifestyle. I always loved her, Jennifer, even when I didn't deserve to be loved in return."

"Make sure you tell her that, Gerald. She needs to hear that from you, not from me."

"I'll tell her. Promise." He stands and offers his hand. "Now, how about we get everyone together in that massive van of yours and take the kids out for pizza?"

JJ takes his hand and stands. "I'd say that sounds perfect. Just…remind me to pack a few peanut buttered pickles. That damn craving is back and not looking like it's going away any time soon."

The two laugh and head upstairs to get everyone together for a trip to Pizza Hut for dinner.

* * *

**Translation via Android Quick Translator:**

***You are your mother's daughter, little one.**


	5. Chapter 5

On Monday, Elizabeth had flown back to England to do her ambassadorial duties. The Jareau's had left for their driving tour of the south while Alan considers what he plans to do when their extended vacation ends. Emily and JJ had done their best to ignore the looming decision Tuesday will bring, both worried their team has been destroyed by a personal vendetta.

Meanwhile in a condo in D.C. Senator Cramer is meeting with Eli Costas and Brandon Tuck. He lifts up the next folder.

"And what about Hotchner?"

"We could send him to Pakistan," Costas suggests. "They want a profiler to help with those territorial disputes and with questioning suspected terrorists. Why not send the head of the unit?"

"He has a child," Tuck points out.

"A lot of people have kid," Cramer says snidely. "Send him."

Costas makes a note in his computer. "Perfect."

Cramer picks up the next folder. "Analyst Garcia?"

"She hates the CIA. Let's put her there or threaten to press charges for her illegal hacking," Costas says.

Tuck looks uncomfortable with that order. Cramer studies him.

"You got a problem, Tuck?"

"Sir, nothing they did seemed to deserve this decision. There is no reason to dismantle the unit, fire 2 agents, and launch a full investigation of the BAU."

Cramer drops the folder in his hand and glares at Tuck. "They are rogues, Tuck. They play by their own rules and- -"

"And they get results, sir." Tuck stands. "I won't be party to this. I won't stand by and watch you destroy them just because someone's father fucked your wife."

Cramer leaps up. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"Oh, please, it's the worst kept secret in the Capital buildings. You want to destroy them and in some ways the FBI go for it. I quit."

He grabs his coat and storms out of the condo. Cramer turns to Costas.

"Send a memo: he does NOT get back into our offices. We'll mail him his personal effects."

Costas nods. "Yes, sir." He types out the email to security and sends it. "So, Garcia to the CIA. What about Dr. Reid?"

"Strip him of all field certifications. He can be a teacher at the academy but nothing else. If he doesn't want to teach he's done."

"Okay. And that's everyone." Costas picks up the folders of the two who are losing their badges. "Should we add jail time to their firing orders?"

"Only to one. Patriot Act custody as we worry she could still have ties to the underworld," Cramer says with an evil smile.

Costas chuckles. "The Ambassador will be lighting up phones across the U.S. to find her daughter."

"Let her. I want Gerald Prentiss to grovel before we tell him where to find darling Emily."

Costas finishes up the order that will not only strip Emily of her credentials but also immediately place her in custody.

"Will you be there tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be in my office behind many layers of security should Gerald try something stupid. But I will ask that you record the proceedings so I can review them later."

"Done, sir," Costas agrees with glee.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Cramer is alone, sipping a cognac and staring at the various pictures hanging on the wall of his condo. They show him shaking hands with some of the most powerful people in the world. He looks at his watch. 9 p.m. In just over 12 hours his years of waiting for revenge will be over. He takes another sip of cognac, smiling as he reaches out and slaps the photo of him with Ambassador Prentiss off the wall.

"I win, Gerald," he mutters.

His victory celebration is interrupted by a knock on his door. He frowns, wondering if Gerald has dared to come try to plead for his daughter once more. He sets his glass down and goes into the hallway, planning to ignore Gerald. He looks through the spy hole and his heart jumps. He unlatches the chain, unlocks the deadbolt and slowly opens the door.

"Alastair, Madam Speaker," he greets the majority leaders for both Houses of Congress.

He knows it has to be something bad to bring the two politicians from opposing parties to his home this late on a holiday. These two had trouble smiling for photo ops in each other's presence. If they are here together, Cramer is in trouble.

"I assume you'll let us in," Senate Majority Leader Alastair Jones states.

Cramer steps back. "Oh. Of course. Please. Can I get you all anything?"

"Only a DVD player," House Speaker Yancy Meloni replies, disgust in her eyes.

"Uh, sure. This way. What exactly will we be watching."

"The end of your career," Jones answers as he slides the DVD in and turns on the player and TV. "What the hell were you thinking? You were our next hope for a White House run!" he scolds.

Cramer is confused until the DVD starts to play. And it shows, from a camera most likely in Gerald's lapel pin, their entire confrontation. Cramer slowly drops down onto his sofa.

"I…I…"

"A copy of this was sent to every single member of the House and Senate. Staffers have viewed it, notified their superiors who watched it, and you can imagine our phones have been lit up with demands that you be dealt with," Jones tells him.

"Gerald Prentiss has been generous with donations to both parties. He supports candidates and positions, not necessarily Democrats or Republicans. He has been lauded for his ability to overcome his drinking issues and for making amends when he can. This DVD shows him attempting his amends with you and you threatening to RAPE his daughter!" Meloni spews with disgust.

"He wasn't making amends! He was just trying to get me to spare his daughter and her friends! He…He…"

"If you think for a second the press won't run with the fact that you led a witch hunt against his daughter's team and air this to show why, you're sadly mistaken," Jones tells him.

"The PRESS?!"

"You think people you have pissed off won't leak this? We've been promised 24 hours to get you to agree to all terms or someone will run with it. Prentiss won't take it to them; one of your colleagues will," Jones warns him.

Cramer studies the two people in his living room carefully. They are not bluffing. "What…what are the terms?"

"Number 1: end your witch hunt against the BAU. Clear them, praise them, let them get back to doing their jobs," Meloni begins.

"Number 2: announce in a few weeks you are not seeking reelection next fall. Need to spend time with your family or some other line of shit. No need to continue with your career when no one trusts or respects you anymore," Jones points out.

"And 3: keep your damn mouth shut about all of this. If it leaks out, if you end up on 60 Minutes crying about being forced out or being persecuted or being wrongly accused of anything leading to your departure from politics, this _will_ be sent to the media," Meloni warns him. She gets in his face. "Men like you who threaten women to get their way make me sick! If it was up to me, this would be on every news station every hour on the hour around the world for the next MONTH!"

She turns and without another word leaves the condo. Jones studies the broken man in front of him.

"Make it right tomorrow, Cramer. Give yourself at least that much dignity as you end your career."

He follows Meloni out of the condo. Cramer reaches out and lifts his glass. He stares at the dark liquid a moment then throws the glass across the room. He drops his head into his hands.

Revenge or saving face? What is more important to him?


	6. Chapter 6

By 8:30 Tuesday morning the whole team is at work. Hotch is in his office with his door closed trying to sign off on several reports in case he is suspended later…or worse. Morgan, Emily and JJ are standing in the kitchenette looking up at him.

"How can he just…work?" Emily asks.

"He's Hotch," JJ and Morgan answer simultaneously.

Emily grins. "Right. How silly of me to forget." She looks at Morgan. "You know, if anyone is getting fired, it's me. Cramer has all the reason in the world to railroad me out of my dream job and don't think he won't do it."

"Hell, he may fire us all because we didn't give him what he wanted," Morgan points out. "He may say no smoking gun, no pointing fingers means we're covering for each other. If he does, so be it. I'll still be proud of my record and proud of working with you all."

Emily clinks her mug against his. "Back atcha."

"Hey I have an idea!" JJ says. "Emily, you could start a private detective agency and we could all work for you!"

"And I can give you orders over an old speaker box?" Emily jokes.

"Exactly!"

Morgan nods. "I like it."

Emily rolls her eyes. "And I can hire my mother to be the brainy angel I just have to figure out what the rest of you nutcases would be."

JJ and Morgan laugh. Morgan pats her on the shoulder.

"Emily's Angels. Has a real ring to it."

"Right. Excuse me while I go check email for possibly the last time ever."

The three split up to do what they can until their 9:30 meeting with Cramer, Costas and Tuck.

* * *

At 10:15 Rossi throws up his hands. "If this is an intimidation tactic it's not working. It's just pissing us off."

Hotch rolls his eyes. "Wait here in case they show up. I'll go make a call to the Director to see if he knows what is going on. They may be awaiting his signature on the final report."

"Gee, that's not comforting," Garcia mumbles as their boss walks out.

He has been gone 5 minutes when Costas walks in with a woman carrying a video camera. He doesn't bother apologizing for being late just scrutinizes the agents.

"Where's Hotchner?"

"On the phone with the director letting him know you're wasting agency time," Rossi answers.

Costas glares at him. "Fine. We can start without him. First things first, Agent Prentiss, please stand up and give your sidearm to Agent Morgan."

Emily lifts an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Do it, Agent," he orders as two Military Police officers walk into the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I am so fucking sick of getting arrested," Emily gripes as she stands and hands her gun to Morgan.

"You can't arrest her!" JJ protests.

"Yes, we can. Emily Prentiss, you are under arrest for suspicion of terrorist activity."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Emily grunts as one man pats her down then cuffs her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hotch demands as he walks in.

"Prentiss is being arrested pending a full investigation into her suspected terrorist activities."

"No problem, Hotch. If I don't get arrested at least once a week I feel like I'm being taken for granted."

"I'll call our lawyer," JJ tells her wife.

"Don't bother. Patriot Act protocol," Costas says with a nasty grin.

"What?! NO!" JJ insists.

"Jen, calm down for the nesters. I'll be fine."

JJ studies her wife a moment. "You knew this would happen."

Emily shrugs. "Had a feeling."

"How?" Reid demands to know.

"Because politicians are predictable," she answers as she is shuffled towards the doors. "Love you, Jennifer. Talk to you soon."

"In your dreams, Prentiss," Costas states as she is lead from the room.

"Any other surprises for us, Costas?" Hotch asks angrily.

"Oh, plenty. This team is done! We'll start with the next one to be escorted out." Two Quantico security guards step in. "Agent Rossi, you're time here is over. These men will escort you to your office so you can collect your personal belongings. If you attempt to take any official files for you books you will join Prentiss in custody."

Rossi slowly stands, glaring at the 5'5" man. "Enjoy this while you can, little man."

He leaves the room with the two security guards. Costas turns back to the rest.

"So, how about we go with you next, Dr. Reid?"

Before Reid can find out his fate, Costas' phone rings. He glances at the screen and frowns.

"Uh, I have to take this."

The agents exchange looks. Is this the call they had been expecting? A little email at 9:00 that morning had told them exactly what to expect and so far they are playing their parts perfectly.

"Yes, sir?" He listens, his face getting red. "What? Why?" He listens more. "But…but…but, Senator, I thought…" He sighs in frustration. "Yes, sir, I understand."

He hangs up and stares at the phone as if hoping it will ring and give him a different message. He finally puts it in his pocket and starts to gather his things.

"That was Senator Cramer. You all have been cleared of any wrong doing and are to return to business as usual," he mutters angrily.

Everyone exchanges looks of confusion. Hotch steps towards him. "What of Prentiss and Rossi?"

"Rossi is cleared to return to duty. Prentiss has to answer a few more questions."

"Questions from whom?" JJ demands to know.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Rest assured she'll be back later today."

"I don't want your damn assurances, I want our teammate back!" JJ blurts.

Costas glares at her. "And I want you all to burn in Hell. Looks like we'll both leave this room disappointed."

He grabs his briefcase and storms towards the door, followed by his videographer. JJ turns her attention to Hotch.

"Aaron?" she presses.

He grabs the phone on the table. "Morgan, go stop Rossi from packing up. I'll call the Director. Again."

Costas spares him a dirty look before leaving the room completely. Garcia watches until he gets on the elevator then nods to the others…

…and they all start to laugh.

* * *

Emily is led out of Quantico, getting more than a few strange looks from other agents. It burns her up that she is being treated to a perp walk but outwardly she shows nothing. As the MP's lead her towards their cruiser a limo pulls up in front of them. Senator Cramer steps out of the back.

"Gentlemen, I'll take over from here."

"Excuse me, sir?"

Cramer hands the man a sheet of paper. "She's no longer being charged as a terrorist. She has some other things to answer for, however, and I will deal with those."

The sergeant reads the paper rescinding Emily's arrest and shrugs. He uncuffs her.

"Apologies, Agent Prentiss."

"You were just doing your job. No harm, no foul."

The men walk away, still not quite sure what has happened. Cramer gestures to the limo.

"A moment of your time, if you will?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He grins, looking more like an eel than a human. "Not really."

Emily rolls her eyes and gets into the limo. Cramer gets in behind her and looks at the driver.

"Drive towards Richmond. Agent Prentiss and I need some time alone to talk." He then closes the privacy screen and turns to his, ahem, guest. "Need a drink? Snack? Anything?"

"No. All I need are answers and to be returned to work."

"All I good time, Agent. Are you aware of your father's…indiscretions with my wife?"

"Yes. And, no, I won't fuck you so you can get revenge. Touch me and I'll break your hand."

"The only reason you aren't on your way to Gitmo is your father blackmailing me. How does that make you feel?"

"Considering his 'indiscretion' as you called it caused this headache for me and my team I feel fine that he fixed it."

"At the cost of his own reputation. Politicians don't like it when they get blackmailed."

"Then maybe you pompous bastards shouldn't do things that can _get_ you blackmailed. Ever think of that, Senator?"

He slowly studies her. Her practiced air of boredom is bugging the hell out of him but he can see her pulse jumping, testament to her true anger just below the surface.

"What lie did he tell you?"

Emily huffs out a laugh. "Which time? There have been a lot over the years, Senator."

"Did he tell you he didn't really know who she was?" He hands Emily a photo. "This was taken 2 weeks before their 'special' night."

Emily studies the photo her parents shaking hands with the Cramer's. The Senator smiles as he sees her pulse jump once more.

"This could have been taken- -"

"There's a photographers stamp on the back."

Emily turns it over and sees the date. She shrugs. "I have no idea when it was supposed to have happened so the date still means nothing to me."

"BULLSHIT! Don't you care that he's torpedoing your career? You'll NEVER advance at the FBI because of him!"

"If I do or don't advance it will by my own merits, Senator. And right now I'm happy where I am and have no desire to go to any other department. But if I do, my record will help me move on. Nothing my parents do, or you do, will change that."

"Don't be so sure. One little DVD and your father has torpedoed my career. Bet you got a good laugh at that one."

Emily frowns at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"He confronted me at my condo and taped the entire thing. He then sent the DVD to every member of the House and Senate. My career is over because of him. Don't think I won't spend the rest of my life looking to end your career, too."

Emily slowly shakes her head. "You just don't learn, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Like my brooch?" she asks dryly.

His eyes drop to her jacket and the pin on her lapel with the diamond-looking jewel on it. He looks up at her, a smug smile on his face.

"You really think I didn't take the time to put a jammer in this vehicle?"

"You really think we have someone like Garcia on our team and didn't think of that? You're too predictable, Cramer. So far you have done everything we profiled you would, down to stopping the commission reassignments midstream. My guess is you plan to tell my father all about how you picked me up and gave me the chance to save my team. What will you say? That I fucked you in the limo? Or maybe I just sucked your cock. That would only last about a minute."

"You bitch!"

"Either way, he'll know you're a liar as will anyone else you decide to tell that lie to. And rest assured I'll sue your ass for defamation of character if you try to spread that ugly rumor. Even if I were straight there is not enough money or power or ANYTHING in the world to make me do anything with you."

Cramer is furious. He has lost his chance for revenge yet again. There was absolutely nothing he liked about the Prentiss family. He rolls down the divider.

"Driver! Pull over!"

"Uh, on 95, sir?"

"Yes."

The driver dutifully pulls over on the side of the highway.

"Get out," Cramer orders.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me? I don't even have a coat!"

"Get the fuck out, Emily."

Emily rolls her eyes and grabs the door handle. "It's Agent Prentiss, Senator. And don't you forget it."

Emily gets out and slams the door. She watches the limo pull away and shakes her head.

"What a fucking moron."

She looks up and down the road and sees a southern exit is closer. She starts towards it, pulling her blazer as closed as she can against the chill weather. She has almost reached the exit when Morgan's SUV pulls over behind her. Emily chuckles as she walks back towards it.

"About damn time," she stutters as she gets in, her teeth chattering.

"Sorry. As soon as that bastard was gone I ran downstairs while Garcia started tracking you. And in case you're wondering, her jammer jammer worked. Everything he said to you is recorded. And Hotch confiscated JJ's weapon until such time as she sees you and assures herself she doesn't have to shoot the man for making a move on you."

Emily starts to laugh as she turns all the vents towards herself, rubbing her hands in front of them. She sighs.

"I really am so sorry for all this, Derek."

"Not your fault, Emily. Your father made it right for all of us at his own expense. Cramer is finished and Costas will be, too."

"What about Tuck?"

"The fact that he sought out your parents and let them know what was happening means he'll be fine. Your Dad will find a place for him in government or in a business. Considering he has a conscience, it probably won't be in politics."

Emily chuckles. "Probably not. Still say JJ over-acted a bit."

"Heck, you should have seen her after you left. Even threw out an 'Aaron' to really sell that we were clueless about the decision and terrified for you. Anyone eavesdropping via the bug we discovered will never know Tuck told us everything he knew since Garcia jammed it as soon as Costas got on the elevator."

"Still can't believe Costas was stupid enough to accidentally cc him on all the reassignments after he'd left the party, so to speak," Emily shakes her head, dumbfounded.

"Well, Costas doesn't seem like the brightest bulb on the Christmas Tree. He was mean and vindictive but not too smart, as evidenced by some of the dumb things he questioned us about."

"Like the reprimand I had supposedly demanded be put in Hotch's official file? Yeah, he did seem a little lacking in the research department."

"Not to mention the humanity department. He was absolutely tickled about you being detained under the Patriot Act. Really wanted to slap the smug grin of his face," Morgan admits.

"Right there with you, buddy. Right there with you."

"And I can't BELIEVE Cramer dumped your ass off on 95. JJ will kill him next time they cross paths."

Emily smiles proudly. "Yep, she will. Damn I love her!"

Morgan laughs and takes the exit for Quantico. "Well, I am just glad all this shit is over. Do you know yet how it will hit Gerald?"

Emily shakes her head. "We won't know for a few weeks. Next time he offers a donation or a gift if it gets refused he'll know if he's lost all standing or has a chance to win people back. He defended his family, especially me, so I hope that will mean something."

"I hope so, too."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the two step off the elevator onto the BAU floor. JJ sees them first and smiles at her wife.

"How, oh how, did you refuse his charms?"

Emily pulls her close. "It was hard but I've got incredible self-control."

"And a hot wife with a gun," Garcia adds.

Emily nods as everyone chuckles. "That, too." She looks at Hotch. "All good with the Director you allegedly called?"

Hotch grins. "Jack loved the fact that I called him twice for a 'special case' we were working."

"That's great! Hope that makes his sick day better."

"Definitely. Now, if you all feel like actually working, I have a ton of files on my desk. Come collect yours while Garcia finds more for you to look into. This isn't a social club you know."

Everyone smiles at his standard "scolding" of them. They go get their folders and soon things are getting back to normal at the BAU.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily holds her wife's hand as Dr. Kendle Manton brings the transducer to the blonde's stomach. At the first sound of dual heartbeats, Emily sighs happily.

"I love that sound."

JJ kisses her cheek. "Me, too."

"I like it, too. Sounds like money in the bank," Kendle teases as the Prentiss women smile. "Okay, let's see. So far we have a butt. That's always good. Let's see if I move it…this…way…AHA! Ladies, we have a penis."

Emily hugs JJ as they stare at the screen and see the evidence that they do have at least one son. Kendle slowly examines that baby and nods to her nurse to start the recorder.

"22 Week Check-Up for Jennifer Prentiss and her twins. Everything looks good for Baby 1, male. Legs and arms appear to be developing nicely. Head and all features also look on target. Now, what about your sibling." She rolls the transducer around, finding legs first. "Baby 2's legs appear to be developing nicely. And here's an arm, also looking fine. Hmmm…"

"What? What is 'hmmm'?" Emily demands.

"I'm afraid that the way he or she is positioned I don't have a clear shot of the sexual organs."

"Okay, so what do we do to turn them?" JJ asks.

Emily reaches forward and pokes JJ's tummy a couple times. "Hey, Lucas, can you move a second so we can get a better look at your suitemate?"

JJ slaps Emily's hand away. Kendle starts to chuckle. "Hey look: it worked."

They watch the screen as both babies start to shuffle around. As if the baby wants to make sure there is no question, she turns and spreads her legs enough for Kendle to get the perfect picture.

"A GIRL!" Emily cheers.

"Yep, Baby 2 is a girl," Kendle confirms.

JJ just cries as she stares at the two babies on the screen.

"And she's all fine and developing good, too, right, Doc?" Emily presses.

"Head and cranial features look good. Hands and arms are fine. Yes, Baby 2, a female, is doing just fine."

"Oh, they are so beautiful. And I won't get them confused!" Emily breathes happily.

JJ chuckles and squeezes her wife's hand. "No, honey, you won't. Well, at least not when they are naked."

Emily grins and kisses her wife. "We'll have boy outfits and girl outfits. I'll be just fine even if they aren't naked."

They watch the two babies somersault on screen a few minutes more. But Kendle does have other patients so she finally removes the transducer so JJ can get dressed.

"As soon as you are ready, come on down to the office."

She leaves them as Emily is helping JJ sit up. Emily frames her wife's face with her hands.

"I love you so much. Thank you for taking such good care of Madison and Lucas."

JJ pulls her wife into a hug. "So very much my pleasure, Mrs. Prentiss. I love you all so much."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Prentiss."

They give themselves a few minutes to just hold each other and bask in the happiness of knowing for sure they are having a boy and girl. Five minutes later they sit across from Kendle in her office.

"Okay, so as we move forward I'd like your next two appointments to be at 3 week intervals. Then we will go to two week intervals. You had Henry 3 weeks early and that is a factor I have to consider since twins usually come early, too."

JJ nods. "Whatever you say, Doc."

"I know you check your b.p. every once in a while but I'd also like you to start keeping a regular log of it, 3 times a day, just like Emily did. Your body is going to be rocketing through a lot of changes as we approach 40 weeks and I want to stay ahead of anything that could negatively affect you or the babies."

JJ nods again. "Whatever you need me to do I will do. Swear."

Kendle smiles. "I know you will. So any questions for me?"

JJ and Emily exchange a look. JJ turns back. "Nothing right now."

"Okay then. You have my number if you need me. If you go out of town before your next appointment let us know and I can see if there is someone in network you can see wherever you are. It's important to keep on top of everything."

"Okay. But don't worry about in network or out," Emily says. "Find the doctor you think is best for JJ and the babies. We'll pay out of pocket if we have to for the best doctor."

Kendle nods. "Will do."

The Prentiss women head out to the Lexus. Before they get there Emily grabs JJ, lifts her up and spins her around.

"WOO HOOO!"

JJ is giggling as Emily puts her down. "That's pretty much how I feel, too."

"Oh, Jen, when I saw that first sonogram and saw we were having twins I was…God, I was over the moon! Now I am so…so far beyond that. A boy and a girl. And Madison made _sure_ we knew exactly what she was."

"Yes, she did. She's going to be headstrong like her Mama."

Emily grins. "Lord, help us both." JJ giggles. "I love you, Jen. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world. First by marrying me and now by giving me 4 wonderful children. You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I swear I will never take that for granted again."

JJ strokes a hand down her wife's cheek. "You say the sweetest things. I am so proud to be your wife and so happy to spend my life with you raising our children."

The two share a kiss and another hug before getting in their SUV and heading to a pastry shop to pick up some cupcakes. Time to let the team know just who to expect in 18 weeks or so.

* * *

Garcia shuffles from one foot to the other. Morgan looks at her.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom or what?" he asks.

She swats his arm. "No! Just nervous. I want to know what JJ is having!"

"So do we. They are on their way up. You have maybe 2 minutes, Baby Girl. Calm down," he encourages.

"How can you be so calm? Ugh, you make me so irritated sometimes, Derek Morgan."

Garcia moves away from him to fidget near Reid who is pacing and going over statistics in his head that might help him correctly guess the sex of the babies. Hotch and Straus walk in.

"They aren't here yet?" Hotch asks.

"Of course they are, Aaron, but we didn't invite them into the room," Rossi snarks.

Straus grins as Hotch rolls his eyes. Garcia emits a high-pitched squeal (that probably damaged the hearing of any dog on Quantico) as she sees JJ and Emily get off the elevator, each carrying a white box. As the Prentiss women walk into the room, they can feel the excitement and tension radiating off their teammates.

"I think they want to know something, Jen."

"Looks like it, Em," JJ agrees.

They set the boxes on the table. JJ nods to her wife.

"After you, baby."

Emily slices the tape on the box with "Baby 1" written in black marker on it. "The first baby we confirmed today is…"

She opens so the team sees blue cupcakes with brown icing spelling out the baby's name: Lucas Didier.

"A BOY! Oh, Henry will be SOOOO happy!" Garcia squeals.

Emily nods. "Definitely. He would not have understood if God hadn't answered his prayer for a brother."

"How do you say that middle name?" Morgan asks.

"Di-dee-yay," Emily says slowly, stressing the short 'i' sound. "It was my grandfather's name on my mother's side."

He nods. "Very cool." He looks at JJ. "So, box 2?"

JJ slices the tape and starts to lift the lid but stops. "You don't want to grab one of the other cupcakes first?" she teases.

"WOMAN! Open the box!" Garcia orders as everyone laughs.

JJ grins and opens the top to reveal pink cupcakes with brown icing spelling out Madison Emily.

"AND A GIRL! OH! OH! OH, Emily won't get them screwed up!" Garcia squeals.

Everyone laughs as Emily glares at her. "Hey! Who told you I was worried about that?"

"Oh, please, Emster, of course you would be worried about that. It's just your way."

Emily grins. "Well, since you're right I guess I can't hold it against you."

"So, all was good this morning?" Reid asks.

"Yep, Spence, the babies are perfect. My blood pressure is fine. All is looking really good. I go back in 3 weeks for my next checkup and if we are on the road Kendle will find the best doctor wherever we are to do the exam."

"Excellent. Well as always, anything you need from us, you will have," Straus confirms as she reaches for a pink-iced cupcake. "Beautiful names for both children. Congratulations, Agents."

"Thank you, ma'am," Emily responds.

After everyone grabs a cupcake (or two) they all go back to their desks to continue searching for the bit of evidence for the right profile that will deliver justice to a community.


	8. Chapter 8

At 3:45 on Friday Emily gives JJ, who is on the phone, a kiss on the head and makes her way down to the lobby. She waves goodbye to the security guys and goes out to the waiting Mercedes. Outwardly she appears fine. Inside it feels like a flock of seagulls has taken flight in her stomach. She opens the back door and puts her briefcase in the back. As she gets in the front seat she smiles at the driver.

"Hi, Father."

Gerald lifts his eyebrow. "Father? Sounds like someone is already putting up walls."

Emily blushes and chuckles nervously. "Uh, yeah, guess I am." As he pulls away, Emily lifts her hand. "Wait. Wait. Wait."

"What's wrong, honey? Did you forget something?"

"No. I just…will this end up doing more harm than good? I don't want to start a self-fulfilling prophecy in motion." She looks at him. "I don't want to drive you away."

Gerald takes her hand. "The fact that you know things could be said to scare me off tells me we need to have this chat with your doctor. I can never make final amends with you if we don't say everything we need to say. Will you hurt my feelings? Most likely. But I'm not running away, Emmy. I'm in this relationship for the long haul."

Emily gives him a smile, too choked up by his honesty to speak right now. She takes a deep breath and settles in for the trip to Dr. Westfallen's.

* * *

"Agent Jareau," JJ answers her phone.

"JJ, this is Sam down in the lobby. There's a lady here said she has evidence of a serial killer and needs us to take a look at it."

"Is she an LEO?"

"No, civilian." His voice drops to a whisper. "JJ, she says the killer is her son."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

JJ glances around. "Okay, let me get…uh, Rossi just got off the phone. Let me grab him and we'll be right down."

"Thanks, JJ."

JJ hangs up and waves to Rossi as he lifts his phone. He puts it down as she waddles up the stairs to his office.

"Hey, mind coming downstairs with me?"

"Need a big run at the vending machine?" Rossi teases.

"Ha ha." JJ tells him about the woman.

Rossi looks surprised. "Not often a suspect's mother walks in to convict her kid." He stands and grabs his blazer. "Let's go see what she has."

* * *

Dr. Lara Westfallen has Emily and Gerald sitting across from each other. This is how she had started the session between JJ and Emily but that time both women had immediately started talking. Father and daughter, however, seem to be playing "Who Can Be Quiet the Longest." She finally sits forward before it becomes a marathon session.

"Emily, what is your favorite memory of your childhood involving your father?"

Emily thinks a moment, a small smile on her face as she stares at the floor. "We were in Spain. Father took me to a bullfight. The colors, the cheers, the excitement were so intoxicating. I was 6 and it was just so incredible." She chuckles. "Then the first fight came to an end. When I realized they were actually killing the bull I burst into tears. I was so upset." She looks up at her father. "You picked me up, and I was pretty tall already, but you picked me up and whispered to me that it would be okay. You even lied and said the bull was just being drugged to sleep. You were there to schmooze a business contact but you carried me out and we went to a little café. We had pastries and coffee, well, my coffee was mostly milk, but just spending time with you like that made me feel so important and so loved. When I spend time with Henry and Rocky I often think of that afternoon."

Gerald is smiling. "I remember that day. It was when I realized what a wonderful heart you had. It's a cherished memory for me, too."

Dr. Westfallen smiles. "Nice memory. So, on the other side of the fence, what is your most painful memory of your childhood involving your father?"

Emily's smile fades. A curtain seems to fall over her eyes. "There's…there's too many," she admits quietly.

Westfallen looks at Gerald. "What about for you?"

"Italy. Emily's fifth birthday. I missed it because…because I was with another woman." He takes a deep breath. "Um, two actually."

"Son of a bitch," Emily mumbles. "Mother said you'd been called away to America." Emily stands and starts to pace. "It was the first time I'd been allowed to help plan my party. It was everything I asked for. Except you, Father. Do you remember me calling you?"

Gerald nods. "I do."

"Where were you? Mom said you were in New York. Where were you really?"

He sighs. "Monte Carlo. They were twins and I was…I felt like…"

"Like what? A big stud? Like you weren't some thirty-something money bag to them?"

"Yes. All that and more. They made me feel important, something your mother didn't anymore."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Oh, Heaven forbid a woman be more important than a man."

Gerald leaps up. "It wasn't supposed to be that way back then!"

"Well maybe if you had put the bottle down and your dick in your pants you'd have been powerful to more than horny gold diggers!"

Westfallen smiles. This is the start of the cathartic explosion. She lets them yell at each other about that day until they both run out of steam. She sits forward, watching as they both pace in agitation.

"Let's jump forward, shall we? High school. When did Emily upset you the most, Gerald?"

Emily spins towards the doctor. "What are you asking him for?"

"Trust me, Emily."

Emily rolls her eyes and goes back to pacing. Gerald sits down again.

"I wouldn't say I was upset, at least not angry. I was…damn, disappointed doesn't seem the right word, either." He runs a hand through his hair. "Russia."

Emily spins, her face pale. "When I came out to you?"

"Yes. I knew any plans we'd made about who you were going to marry were out the window. I saw business deals falling apart, saw mergers not happening. And a split second later I saw the fear in your eyes. I saw you were so scared and yet so openly honest that short of putting you in an institution you weren't going to change." He takes a deep breath. "I went to your mother and told her we had to do something to fix you. Next thing I knew she tells me she had talked to a priest and she's saying you can be who you want to be and love who you want to love. I was furious with her and with you. Add that to being stuck in Russia and I was so bitter towards both of you. It was like a…a slap in the face."

"A slap in _your_ face. So is that why you fucked my girlfriend?"

Gerald thinks about that question. "I…I think so. She came to me with a bottle of Stoli and a smile. She took off her clothes and- -"

Emily throws up her hands. "SHIT! FUCK! NO! Stop! I don't need to know details. You fucked her and screwed me over. I was so fucking lonely over there and she was the only friend I had. And you STOLE that from me! Did it make you feel better? Were you happy I was as fucking miserable as you?"

He sighs. "I thought I would be. Then your mother couldn't bear to watch you wasting away so she sent you to live in the States. To be honest, once you were gone, it was easier for me to have my affairs and to…to live for myself."

"Gee, glad I could help," Emily grunts. She spins towards him. "You've told me that during all that time you still loved Mother and loved me. I'm not really catching that vibe here."

Gerald shrugs. "I don't know how to explain that, Emily, except to say no matter how often I strayed I always went back to Liz."

"BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T DIVORCE HER! Look me in the eye and tell me if it hadn't been for Catholicism you'd have left her years ago!"

Gerald stares into Emily's eyes. "I loved her, Emily. Had we been any other religion, I'd have never divorced her."

Emily studies his face. "You son of a bitch. It wasn't the church it was appearances. You forget I'm a profiler, Father. Your pupils gave you away. Mother stopped you, didn't she? She warned you against divorce because she knew what it would do to the Prentiss name. And she knew that could come back to hurt me." She runs her hands through her hair. "How the fuck didn't I see it sooner. And why the fuck can't you admit it now?"

Westfallen studies the two stunned people in her office. Emily is shocked by what her job has helped her reveal. Gerald is shocked because he had never really admitted any of that to himself. He drops down in a chair.

"She…she said…she wanted…" He runs his hands over his face. "She was looking out for both me and you when she should have been happy to kick my ass to the curb. I never…realized that."

Emily walks over and stares out the window, trying to sort her emotions. Gerald sits staring at the floor as he comes to see just how much Elizabeth must have loved him; a love he took for granted and nearly destroyed.

"I've not made the proper amends," he finally mutters.

Westfallen reaches over and takes his hands. "I dare say the only help you've had to try to overcome your demons is AA, am I right?" Gerald nods. "They can help you with your drinking but they can't help you come to grips with what really drove your actions. It's the easiest thing in the world to hide our demons in a little box in our mind and think we are cured. It's another thing to open that box up and confront what those demons really represent. Your daughter has been taking on those demons 1 by 1 over the past couple of years. She's had her ups and downs as I'm sure you know but I also think she'll tell you the good outweighs the bad."

He just nods. Emily turns from the window to look at her father. He seems broken. He was supposed to come here to help her feel better about their relationship; to help her break down the final barriers that keep her from trusting him completely.

"It worked," she whispers.

Westfallen looks over at her patient, unsure what the soft words were. "I'm sorry?"

"He's finally said the things I needed him to say. Or at least acknowledged what I needed to know. He did what he could to destroy our family through his drinking, his affairs and now I know he really did want a divorce. All I need to know now is: did you stop loving Mom? Did you stop…" she clears her throat as her voice chokes up. "Did you stop loving me, Dad?"

He looks up at his daughter. "I never stopped loving you, Emily. Ever. But I was angry with you because your mother cared more about protecting you than she did about what I wanted."

"So that's why when I went off to Yale you basically wrote me out of your life until a couple of years ago."

Gerald nods. "Yes."

"And you swear you didn't realize this before today?"

He stares into her eyes. "I've lied to you, your mother and myself for a lot of years, Emily. Even in my sobriety I've been lying. I swear to you: I didn't know it until today."

This time Emily sees all markers of honesty and shame. She leans back against the window. The session had been tense and stressful so far. She glances at her watch and sees they still have 25 more minutes. She walks over, squats down in front of him and takes her father's hands.

"How about I go out to the waiting room? Doc is a good person to talk to about all sorts of crap. Maybe she can help you start facing these things."

Gerald stares into strong, confident brown eyes. "I don't deserve this from you, Emily."

"Maybe there was a time you didn't but I think you do now. We can't keep growing together if you don't really come to grips with your past. Let today be the start of really admitting to yourself why you were so self-destructive. Please, Dad."

Gerald slowly nods. Emily looks to Westfallen who smiles.

"I'll take good care of him," the doctor promises.

"I know you will," Emily replies.

She kisses her father's forehead and goes out to the waiting room.

* * *

Rossi and JJ slowly approach the woman holding a large box. JJ gives her a friendly smile.

"Ma'am? I'm Agent Jareau, this is Agent Rossi of the FBI. I understand you have some information for us?"

The woman stands and shoves the box into Rossi's arms. "My boy is a killer. Please, you have to stop him!"

"Uh, how about we go over to this room for a little privacy?" JJ suggests, leading the woman to one of the conference rooms on that level. "Can I get a coffee or anything for you?"

"No, just arrest my son before he kills someone else. Please!" the woman begs.

Rossi sets the box on the table and starts to pull out the contents. JJ convinces the woman to sit down.

"First of all, what is your name?"

"Rosaline Quinn. My son is Angelo Dubosi. He's from my first husband who was a no good, stinking drunk. He was the kind of bad boy your parents warn you about but he was so handsome and mysterious. When I found out I was pregnant he did the right thing and married me. Then he went to jail for killing a man over a gambling debt and died there, the rat bastard. But I had Angelo and then I married and my new husband raised and loved that boy as his own!"

"That's nice," JJ encourages.

"It was! We had three more but never once did any of us treat Angelo as if he wasn't blood to us. Even changed his name to Quinn. Then a couple years ago he starts to really look into his birth father. Talked to people that used to know him, got copies of his record from the jail. Next thing I know he's cold, distant, and then changes his name back to Dubosi. My husband and I tried to talk to him! His siblings tried to talk to him but…but he just got…worse." She nods towards the box. "Then I found all that and I realized what he had become."

JJ turns to Rossi, who is looking at the various items in confusion. He holds up a couple of books and some notebooks with clippings about murders in them.

"This is all…just paper," Rossi says carefully. "There's nothing here that points to him killing anyone."

"Read the articles! None of those cases are solved! He committed all those murders, Agent Rossi! He did it!"

JJ can tell that Rossi is not convinced, though the woman is more than sure. She turns back to the woman.

"Can you tell us where he was during the murders?"

"No! See, he has no alibi!"

"Did you go to the local police?" JJ presses.

"Yes. But the detectives didn't want to listen to me. They never even questioned him."

"I see. Tell me, when he was a child, was he violent? Or a bully? Maybe liked to pick on neighborhood animals?"

The woman shakes her head. "No. He was a good boy until he started looking into his father. It's like…like just the memory of that man poisoned him."

JJ glances at Rossi who gives a one shoulder shrug, letting her make the call. JJ takes the woman's hand.

"Are you local?"

"No. I drove down from Indiana. I can stay a hotel, though, while you look at things."

JJ nods. "That's good. I'm going to arrange for you to stay at a hotel just off base. If you can avoid it, don't use your credit card. If your son _is_ a killer and he finds out you came to see us he could come after you to try to get this evidence back," JJ hedges as she sees the fear in the woman's eyes. "Agent Rossi and I will get our team looking through all these cases. We'll work on it tonight and even tomorrow." Rossi gives JJ a look, knowing she is overstepping in authorizing weekend work for the team. "As soon as we know anything I will call you, okay?"

The woman nods rapidly. JJ pulls out her phone and has Garcia get a reservation set up at the hotel just north of the gates. She tells the woman how to get there and walks her out to her car. Rossi meets her at the door.

"I've called Hotch. He's a little peeved you volunteered us to work this."

"We don't all have to. Garcia can start runs today. You and I can do what we can today and I can take it home with me if needed to get Emily to help. You and I both know this is probably a kid angry at his lot in life, maybe being bullied by others because of his father, and so he's withdrawing from his mother and collecting stories on murder because it's what teenagers do when they are angry."

Rossi grins. "Hotch will be happy. Emily, not so much."

JJ grins. "I'll tell her it will help me and the babies sleep better if I can help that mother."

Rossi laughs as they get on the elevator. "Nice one, kid."

* * *

Emily stands as her father walks out of Dr. Westfallen's office. He looks like Hell warmed over.

"Oh, Dad…I'm so sorry."

He forces a grin to his face. "I'm okay, honey. Let's just say I took a look in the mirror for the first time in a lot of years and didn't like the face staring back at me. It…shocked me."

Emily looks beyond him to Westfallen. "What can I do for him?"

Westfallen smiles. "I'd say you've done it, Emily. You forced him to come here and face you and, in doing that, face himself. It's never easy taking that first look at the ugly under the beautiful." She turns to Gerald. "And I know there is lots of beautiful to see, Gerald. My colleague in London can help you continue to chip away the sediment to find the treasure below."

He smiles. "Thank you, Dr. Westfallen. Whatever Emily is paying you isn't enough in my book."

Emily grins. "She hears that a lot from us," the agent admits. "I make sure to gift her with Dupois wine when I can."

"And that is perfectly acceptable to me as a bonus," the shrink assures him with a smile. "Now, you two take care of each other. If either of you need me, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you so much for this, Dr. Westfallen," Emily says to her.

"No problem. Oh! Wait a second: when you all left here Wednesday you were going to find out what sex the twins are. What's the verdict?"

Emily smiles, her eyes lighting up just at the thought of the babies. "A boy and a girl. Lucas Didier and Madison Emily."

"Wonderful! Extend my congratulations to Jennifer."

"I will. Thank you."

Emily and Gerald grab their coats and go down to his car. As they get closer, Gerald hands Emily his keys.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. Still flying to London tonight?"

He nods. "Yes. I need…need to see your mother while all this is still fresh in my head. And I have an appointment on Monday with a shrink Dr. Westfallen knows. He specializes in people with dependency issues and the lies we tell ourselves to justify that dependence." He manages a smile. "In other words he will call me on my bullshit with no problem."

The two sit in the car for a few minutes. Emily takes a deep breath.

"I really missed you, Dad. As much as part of me hated you, the larger part missed you."

"I know, Emily," he croaks. "Let's face it, if you hadn't you wouldn't have been so open to me that day at the Redskins game, not to mention dinner that night in your old condo."

Emily nods. "Yeah. I wanted a chance for what Jen has with Alan. I'm glad I'm getting it and glad my children are getting a grandfather to be proud of."

The exchange a hug in the confines of the car. Emily then drives him to Dulles so he can get his flight to London. He's flying commercial since Liz flew back on their jet. As they hug outside the drop off, he kisses her forehead.

"I love you, Emmy."

"I love you, too, Dad. Uh, what do I do about your car?"

"Drive it home tonight. I'll have the storage facility pick it up tomorrow."

"Okay. Text me when you get to Heathrow."

"I will. Take care of your family, Emily. Don't make the mistakes I did."

"I won't. I promise."

They hug again. Gerald then grabs his bags and hurries inside. Emily watches until he is out of sight then gets in and makes her way home, eager to see her wife and children. They are her blessings and she really needs them right now to help steady her after the emotional afternoon.

* * *

"Agent Jareau," Hotch calls as the two agents get off the elevator.

Rossi takes the box on to the conference room as JJ waits for Hotch. She recognizes the look of irritation on his face.

"Do we need to review the chain of command regarding authorization for weekend investigations?" he asks.

"No, sir."

"Then explain this case to me," he orders.

"A woman drove all the way down her from Indiana to- -"

"I know that part. I'm talking about the part where you told her we'd work on it through the weekend to get her answers."

"The truth is she's a hurting mother looking for why her oldest child is now turning away from his stepfather and looking to his birth father for reasons why he feels alienation common in most teens. Maybe he's even being bullied by those who know who his father is. This woman is terrified he's a serial killer. We have a chance for 1 of 2 wins this weekend. 1) She's right and we stop a killer. 2) We can show she's wrong and her son is just going through growing pains. I'll use Rossi and Garcia tonight then Emily this weekend at home. I won't make anyone give up their weekend, sir. Well, no one other than Emily and I can take care of her," she admits with a grin. "Sir, when I culled cases for this unit as a liaison you came to trust my gut instinct. I am asking that you trust my gut again now."

Hotch sighs. "You're right, I do trust your instincts. I always have. Let's go see what she sent up here. And if you need Garcia this weekend, you have her."

JJ smiles. "Thank you, Hotch."

The two go to the conference room to find the whole team setting up a murder board. JJ blushes.

"Uh, I, um just thought…"

"Trying to steal your job back from me, Blondie? Watch it," Garcia teases.

JJ looks at Hotch. "Seriously, I didn't mean for the whole team to drop what they were doing and work on this."

Hotch shrugs. "It's late on Friday. Lucas and Madison don't need to be here all night so we thought we'd help you get out at a decent time."

JJ smiles. "And the scolding in the hallway?"

"Just making sure you remember who technically runs this unit," he says with a grin.

JJ chuckles. "I'll never forget, Hotch. Promise."


	9. Chapter 9

When Emily gets home she is surprised the Lexus is not in the garage. She pulls out her phone and realizes she had forgotten to turn it back up after leaving the doctors office. She sees a missed call from JJ and a voicemail. She listens to the message and bites her lip. She calls her wife back.

"Hey, Em, how'd it go?"

"It…went. Rather talk about it in person. Just got to the house and got your message. Do you all need me to come back to the BAU?"

"No, I think we're about done here for the night. Garcia has a few things running that will probably work overnight then you and I can work on it some more tomorrow."

"Uh, we can?"

"Yep. This has its claws in me, Em. I have to give this poor woman answers about her son even if it means putting some time in on it this weekend. With your help I won't have to work as long."

If she had been more emotionally stable Emily would have called bullshit on that explanation. But considering the state of her mind regarding parents and children she nods in understanding.

"Yeah, I get that," Emily says.

JJ frowns, she had expected to be called for the rather lame explanation. "Uh, right. Emily, are you okay? Really?"

"Just shaky, Jen. If you don't need me back there I think I'm going to go inside, relieve Francesca for the night, and spoil the kids rotten. I need…I need them to laugh and be happy. I need to be a good mother for the night."

"Oh, Emily, baby, you are a good mother every night. They love you so much because they know how much you love them. Don't doubt that, sweetheart. Never doubt that."

Emily sighs. "Henry doubted it."

"Past tense, Emily. You took the time to show him that he is important to you and that you love him. He adores you, honey. How many days has he worn the sweater you bought him in Canada? He wears it because he loves you and it reminds him how much you love him in return."

Emily manages a smile. "He is wearing it a lot, isn't he."

"Oh, yeah. Glad it's machine washable."

Emily chuckles. "Me, too." She takes a deep breath. "Thank you, Jen. I needed this talk."

"No problem, Emily. Go in and spoil the kids. I'll let you know when we call it a night here."

"Sounds good. I love you, Jen."

"I love you, too. Bye, baby."

"Bye, Jen."

Emily hangs up, her emotions already a little steadier from that talk. Now it's time to go in and spend time with the two cutest kids in the world. Well, the two cutest so far. By the end of this year the four cutest kids in the world will be there to remind her what's important in life: Love and Family.

With a smile on her face, Emily grabs her briefcase and heads inside.

* * *

Morgan tosses the folder he'd been reading onto the table. "That's it. 27 murders she thinks her son committed. My guestimate is we're looking at probably 20 different killers."

Reid nods. "I concur."

When everyone seems on the same page, they start to set the folders in piles. Testament to the cohesion of the team, no one disputes the piles. JJ lifts up a pile that contains 2 murders.

"These scream gang hit to me. The male victim had been arrested for drug possession, struck a deal for no time, and before he could testify he and his girlfriend are killed."

Hotch nods. "Agreed. And the only reason the police aren't pressing those two is no one cares when gang-bangers kill each other. I'll make a call to a detective I know and push him to try to find justice for these two."

Rossi picks up the stack of 7 cases where they had noticed similarities in the m.o.'s. "And in these we can see a progression from hesitation in the kills to mastering his technique and enjoying the deaths." He sighs. "It could be a teenager learning as he goes."

"But to go from well-adjusted kid to murderer just because he found out information on his birth father? That doesn't make sense," Garcia points out.

"Sadly, it makes sense if he was trying to understand who he is. If he's having a crisis of identity and this is who he sees he should be, he may have started out seeing if he had the guts for it, enjoyed it, then continued to kill," JJ explains.

"I can see that," Hotch notes. He looks at Garcia. "Limit your searches to these 7 cases. Let it run overnight and shoot the information to JJ and Prentiss so they can look into it more this weekend."

"Send it to me, too," Morgan requests.

"Me, too," Reid chimes in.

Hotch glances at Rossi, who grins. The unit chief rolls his eyes. "Send it to all of us but let me stress no one is required to spend time on this if you have other plans. Any conclusions you come to, send to JJ. JJ, this is your case. Collect all the findings, figure out our next step. If you feel we need to be asked in, call me and I'll come over so you can run it down for me and I can make the appropriate calls. If it looks like it's Quinn's son, I'll go with you to speak with her."

JJ sighs in appreciation. "Thanks, Hotch, for letting us look into this."

"As you said, I have always trusted your instincts." He looks at the others. "Have a good weekend. Garcia, make sure you note your time tomorrow."

Garcia nods. "Yes, sir."

JJ grabs all the folders, making sure to keep the 7 they are certain are connected together. Garcia frowns as JJ puts them all in a box to take home.

"Why not just take the 7 we're looking into?"

JJ grins. "You really think Emily will be happy without being able to see all the cases? She'll pout."

Garcia chuckles. "Good point. I'll get here about 9. That will give everything time to finish then I can refine things with anything you or Emily or anyone tells me."

"Sounds good. Thanks, Pen. I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Jayje."

JJ finishes packing things up. Reid grabs the box, insisting on carrying it down to the Lexus for her. She smiles at him.

"Thanks, Spence."

He just smiles and nods.

* * *

When Emily walks in she takes a moment to listen to the kids and Francesca in the kitchen. She takes a steadying breath. Her house is a home. It's filled with love and respect. Her kids will never be allowed to doubt her love for them or her love for their mommy. She shrugs off her coat and tosses it over the banister and sets her briefcase down beside the steps. She smiles as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hi, guys."

"Mama!" Henry calls excitedly.

"Love Mama!" Rocky squeals happily.

Emily walks over and kisses both children on the heads. She then goes over to give Francesca a hug and kiss.

"Things are better with your father?" the nanny asks quietly.

"Very much so. He's even going to see a shrink in London as he comes to grips with some things he'd been denying to himself. As long as he can continue to work on those things he'll continue to heal himself and all of us."

"Bene, cara. I am so happy for you."

"Thanks, Francesca. So, Jen should be home in an hour or so. You want to go ahead and take off while I deal with the munchkins?"

"How about you change and eat first. Then I will call it a night."

"You drive a hard bargain, Francesca," Emily teases as she goes upstairs to pull on sleep pants and an old tee. She just wants to be comfortable tonight. When she gets back downstairs she finds a plate waiting for her at the table. "So, what do we have tonight? Toads eyes and turtle shells?"

Henry wrinkles his nose. "Eww, Mama! We gots Parm and broccoli."

"Ah, okay. Well, it's not toad eyes and turtle shells but chicken parmesan will do, I guess."

He giggles. "You silly."

She just winks at him as Francesca sits down with her dinner and the four enjoy a nice meal together.

* * *

When JJ gets home just before 8 she hears the unmistakable sounds of "Finding Nemo" playing in the living room. She tosses her coat over Emily's and sets the case box on the steps. It was just easier than bending over and setting it on the floor.

She quietly walks over to the living room and peeks in. She sees Emily has inflated the air mattress and moved the coffee table out of the way. She and the kids are in their PJ's cuddled up and watching the movie. An empty bowl of what had been popcorn and three empty juice boxes sit on the couch. JJ just watches them they giggle and laugh at the movie. Finally she steps into the room.

"Room for one more down there?"

Rocky and Henry scramble to their feet as Emily pauses the movie.

"Mommy!" The kids holler and run to her.

That greeting will just never get old for either mother. JJ gives them both a hug and kiss.

"Did you all have a good day."

"Si, Mommy. And now we camping and watching a movie," Henry explains.

"Camping? I like to camp. Think I can join you?"

"Yeah, but gots to have piggies."

JJ grins. "I think I can get my pajamas on."

"Dinner in the fridge for you, too," he tells her. "It's parm and broccoli."

"Sounds wonderful. Let me go change, then come down to eat dinner and camp with you, okay?"

Henry nods.

"Okay, Mommy," Rocky agrees.

She kisses both kids again and heads upstairs as they cuddle up with Emily once more. After changing and eating her dinner, JJ lies down on the mattress with her wife and kids. She draws her fingers through Henry's hair and smiles at the trio. She meets Emily's eyes and blows a kiss to her. Emily blows one, back. Both had needed this time for different reasons.

"Good call, Mama," JJ whispers.

"Thanks, Mommy," Emily whispers back.

They settle in for a nice movie night with their kids. JJ decides tomorrow is soon enough to discuss the case to her wife.

* * *

Saturday morning JJ wakes up alone. She notices both baby monitors are gone and can smell bacon cooking. She stretches and gets up to go to the bathroom. While in there, she pauses to stare at her profile in the mirror. She lifts her sleep shirt and runs a hand over her babies.

"Morning, Luc and Maddie. Hope you all have a wonderful day today. I love you two."

She pulls on her robe and goes down to breakfast. As she gets down the stairs she hears her wife singing along to the radio and the kids cackling with glee. She pauses on the steps to watch as Emily sways in place, her head lolled back as she howls along to the song.

"Ah- -WOOOOOOO! Werewolves of London. Ah- -WOOOOOOO!"

Each time she howls the kids erupt into more gales of laughter and the brunette is milking it for every giggle she can. JJ just shakes her head and laughs. As the song ends, she steps into the kitchen.

"Sounding good, Prentiss."

Emily grins. "Thanks, Jareau. Ooo! Great song!" she says as an old Van Morrison standard comes on. She sets the pan in her hand down and runs over to grab JJ's hand. "Moon dance with me, baby!"

JJ can only go along as Emily starts to dance with her, singing the song as they move. When they get to the chorus, Emily spins JJ away, then spins her back, wrapping her arms around her from behind as she holds JJ's back to her chest.

"_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love?"_

JJ giggles as Emily punctuates the sung questions with a kiss to JJ's ear. For their part, the kids are laughing, thinking their mothers are being silly. Emily spins JJ once more and stares into her eyes, singing a couple more lines of the song.

"_And when you come my heart will be waiting  
__To make sure that you're never alone.  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear,  
__There and then I will make you my own."_

JJ brings her hand to Emily cheek as they sway. "You've already made me your own. Forever, Emily. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The kids are still giggling as their mothers exchange a small kiss. Then Henry's voice calls out.

"Eww! Cooties!"

"Coots! Coots!" Rocky chimes in.

Emily shakes her head and leans her forehead against her wife's. "I'm going to throttle his Godmother."

"Right there with ya," JJ agrees with a smile.

Emily dances JJ over to the table and helps her sit down. "Now, bacon is ready. Time to get the eggs and toast going. Good timing, Mommy."

"Sounds like it."

Emily goes back to the stove to start the next parts of the meal for her wife and kids. While the eggs are cooking she pours juice and milk for everyone and brings the glasses to the table.

"Bring me the butter and I'll fix the toast as it cooks," JJ offers.

"Will do," Emily replies.

Soon the family of four is enjoying a nice breakfast together.

And JJ is wondering when she'll break the spell and tell Emily about the case now waiting up in the office for her perusal.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the kids have finished eating are ensconced in front of the TV to watch some morning cartoons, Emily starts to clean the kitchen.

"So, what are you trying not to tell me, Jennifer."

JJ sighs. "Should have known," she mumbles. She gets up from the table and moves to the island. "I'm not avoiding telling you just trying to break it to you that I kinda volunteered you to help with a case. Or maybe not a case. We're not really sure yet."

Emily glances over her shoulder. JJ is biting her lip, looking very nervous. Emily grins. She's fucking adorable.

"Keep talking, Agent Jareau," she says easily.

JJ sighs in relief. Her wife isn't pissed. She quickly lays everything out for her. Emily's heart breaks for the woman trying to figure out if her son is a serial killer or not. She finishes putting the dishes in the washer and turns to her wife.

"Is that the box in the office?"

JJ nods. "Yeah."

"Okay, how about I go upstairs, shower, then look through it all. You can stay down here and watch Spongebob and such with the kids. How does that sound?"

JJ gets up and goes around to give Emily a kiss and hug. "Sounds like you're a saint."

Emily grins. "Yeah, yeah, keep saying things like that."

JJ kisses her again. "You're a saint and wonderful and so incredibly sexy it should be illegal."

Emily chuckles. "Okay, I think my ego is stroked enough. Go enjoy the kids while I look into a depraved set of killings. Gee, I love my Saturdays."

JJ giggles. "Sorry, honey. Garcia had some searches going and will go in around 9 to refine any she needs to."

"Good to know. Let me get me ideas together. I assume there's a folder with everyone else's findings?"

"Yep, it's the red one."

"Okay, I'll avoid that one until I'm done." She kisses her wife. "You're lucky I love you."

"Damn right I am," JJ agrees, returning the kiss.

Emily pours herself another coffee and goes upstairs to see what she concludes about the cases her wife had brought home to her.

* * *

At 8:45 Emily opens the case box, sets the red folder aside and starts to read. After the fifth case she starts to make stacks. By the time she gets to the 20th she has a pile that is up to 5 cases, another with 2 cases and 13 other single folder stacks. She rubs her eyes.

"Seven more cases, Prentiss. Hard to believe a mother is so convinced her son is a killer she searched out 27 cases to try to pin on him."

With a shake of her head she starts on the last 7. When she finishes those. She has culled out 7 cases by one suspect. As she puts them in order of occurrence she sees his progression from hesitance to comfort.

"Twelve months. It took him 12 months to get proficient. Learning quickly means someone older. He's no teenager."

"My thoughts exactly."

"HOLY SHIT!" Emily squeals as she jumps in fright.

Morgan starts to laugh. "Sorry, buddy. Thought you heard me come in and were giving me your opinion."

"No, you ass, I was talking out my conclusions." She holds up a folder. "This guy is definitely serial but I don't think a teenager could do this. This screams of progression and I can bet there are other victims who lived."

Morgan nods. "That's what I thought, too, when I took another look last night. I sent an email to Garcia to see if there are victims of someone into piquerism. If there are, he got caught."

"And when he got out he took the next step: killing so he didn't leave a witness," Emily notes.

"Yep."

"Not her son but definitely something we need to look into."

Morgan nods and leans against the wall as Emily opens up the share file Garcia had started for the case. As she goes to click on one folder it comes up password protected.

"What the hell?" She looks up at Morgan who shrugs.

Emily grabs her phone and hits speed dial for Garcia, putting it on speaker.

"Goddess of a happy Saturday," she chirps.

"Why am I locked out of the files on the share drive?"

Garcia chuckles. "I'm doing good. Thanks for asking. And you?"

"Garcia," Emily says threateningly.

"Geez, Em, it was for your own good. The locked files have information on the two sets of cases where there were similarities in m.o. Which one did you try to open?"

"The one titled 'Dwarves'. I figured that meant 7 cases."

Garcia chuckles again. "Nice deduction, Agent Awesome. Hold a second…" she types a bit. "Okay, that is open for you."

"And can I guess the one titled 'Pas de' is the one with the 2 related cases."

"Only you, my dear Francophile, would figure that one out," Garcia praises.

"Okay, I'll bite, what does 'Pas de' mean?" Morgan asks.

"Pas de deux is a dance for 2 people," Emily explains.

Morgan laughs. "You're both nuts. Should have figured that one out myself," he admits. "So, my goddess, what do you have for us?"

"The full files from the police on all those cases. The 7 are in 3 jurisdictions so not sure the detectives have connected them. They don't cross state lines so no chance we can just insert ourselves into them."

"Okay," Emily says. "Morgan and I think he got his start with piquerism but got caught. Go back 5 to 15 years. That would cover him going away on an assault with a deadly charge."

"Right, give me more."

"No rape, no murder, no serious injury. He'd simply poke and run at first. May have progressed to kidnapping a woman, cutting her some, then releasing her, probably with the threat to do more if she reported him. Some women wouldn't have testified in case his threat wasn't idle," Morgan adds.

"Okay we have…whoa…Christmas lights."

"Meaning?" Emily presses.

"There is one guy who hits on all your little points of interest, including being tagged on several opens where the women either recanted their story or refused to testify as the cases progressed in court."

"He's our killer," Emily states with confidence.

"He is. But he's not Quinn's son."

Emily nods. "Morgan…Hotch is going to have 2 of us go up there. I don't…I just…"

Morgan pats her on the shoulder. "I'll volunteer Reid. I know you're not eager to leave your kids anytime too soon for something that can take a few days. Don't blame you."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Derek."

"No problem."

Emily grabs the two cases that they had connected. "These aren't him, either. But…" she reaches over and grabs one she had set aside. "This might be."

Curious, Morgan takes the folder. He starts to read it over. He shrugs. "We don't have much info on this one. Why do you think this could be him?"

Emily picks up the red folder and pulls out the rap sheet on the late Pietro Dubosi. "His father killed a man by strangling him and that's what he went to jail for. But if you look at known associates, you'll see ties to the mob. If this kid Angelo paints a picture in his head of his father being a mob hitman he might try a kill like this one."

Morgan takes the folder and refamiliarizes himself with the case. He slowly nods. "Every cliché of a mob killing you'd find in movies: kneecaps busted, burn marks, looks like he was tortured for info, then killed with an ice pick, feet stuck in cement, body chained and tossed into a lake. Found by a diver testing his gear before a trip to Florida."

"That would be gruesome!" Garcia blurts. "Checking the victim now to see if by chance he does have underworld ties."

"You said it, Baby Girl," Morgan agrees. He waves the folder. "This was 6 months ago. If he's killed again he probably did it the same way."

"Garcia, any like crimes anywhere in the country?" Emily asks.

"Just a second…nope, nothing ringing on the mob hit-style," she says quickly since she'd already been doing just that search.

The three sit in silence for a few minutes. Emily finally sighs.

"We need to question Angelo. Quinn may or may not be right." She drops her head back on the chair. "Fuck. I'll call Hotch. Rossi and I can go question Angelo. Shouldn't take long, especially if the cops don't agree to let us help."

"I'm sorry, Em. If there was a way to keep you home I'd make it happen," Morgan promises.

"I know. Garcia, any idea on the weather between here and wherever Quinn is from?"

Garcia types a second. "Looks clear the next 2 days from here to South Bend, Emster. If you can get there and back by Monday you'll be fine."

"Good to know. Let's get Hotch on the phone and tell him what we need to do," Emily says.

Garcia calls the bossman. Morgan and Emily explain what they have concluded. Hotch had concluded the same as he worked on things overnight. He agrees with the pairings and says he'll call Reid and Rossi himself.

"Good job, you three," he says as he disconnects.

Morgan looks at Emily. "I'll go break it to your kids with you."

Emily manages a smile. "Thanks, Derek. Garcia, got plans tonight?"

"I believe I'm spending the night at Chateau Prentiss so you don't feel bad leaving Jen."

Emily chuckles. "Good plan. Thanks, Pen."

Morgan and Emily pack the box back up. Together they go downstairs, glad to find JJ alone in the kitchen. Not so glad to see her eating peanut buttered pickles.

"Still so wrong, Jen. Still so wrong," Emily grimaces.

JJ grins. "Can I help it if one twin likes peanut butter and one likes dill pickles?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Riiiight. Anyway, good news and bad news. Good news is Angelo isn't responsible for the 7 murders."

"Oh thank goodness," JJ breathes in relief.

"Bad news is he's probably guilty of one of the stand alones," Morgan tells her.

JJ sags. "Damn. I was hoping for all good news for Mrs. Quinn."

"Reid and I are going up to talk to the 3 police departments associated with the 7 cases. They are definitely working with a serial killer and maybe if we can get everything they have we can get them a profile. Reid may even be able to come up with a geographic profile that will help even more," Morgan tells her. "We have the guy's name we just have to convince the cops."

"That's good, at least."

"Yeah. Rossi and I are going up to Indiana to see the detective in the mob-style case and see if they will go with us to question Angelo. We'll fly up tonight and come back tomorrow, hopefully." Emily pulls her wife into a hug. "And Pen says she's staying here tonight so you aren't alone with the kids." She stops JJ's protests with a kiss. "It will make me feel better to know you aren't alone.

JJ sighs. "Dirty pool, Prentiss."

Emily grins. "I know. Playing it anyway."

"Okay, my bestie can come over. I promise we won't get into too much trouble. Probably."

Emily just gives her a kiss. "I need to tell the kids." She sighs. "I really just wanted to spoil them all weekend. I…I needed to."

"I know, sweetheart. They had so much fun 'camping out' last night. Spend some time with them now. You said you and Rossi leave tonight?"

"Yeah. Garcia is aiming for latest flight out possible. Rossi will be so pissed," Emily says with a chuckle.

"He'll understand. Straus, however, may be irritated."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Great. Thanks, honey." She looks at Morgan. "Come play with your niece and nephew a bit. You'll need the good memories more than me considering what you'll be dealing with 3 departments."

Morgan smiles. "Probably true. Come on."

He puts his arm around Emily's shoulder. JJ watches them go, smiling…and doctoring another dill pickle with peanut butter.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily drops down into the first class seat beside Rossi with a grunt. He studies her a moment

"If it makes you feel better, I had a date tonight."

Emily sighs. "Yeah, the job is sucking for all of us today. Would have been better but Henry insisted on helping me pack."

"And that made it worse?" Rossi confirms, confused.

Emily chuckles. "Boy can get these looks on his face that will rip your heart out. According to Alan Jen could do the same thing." She takes a deep breath as Rossi chuckles. "He even offered me Bear-Bear again but I told him I'd be okay for this trip. And if we look like we may end up having to stay until Monday I'm covered since I told him that's when I'd be home."

"Smart move."

"Learned my lesson after that Alabama thing. And, to be honest, if we end up having to meet up with Morgan and Reid, I'll fly home anyway and then back out."

"Understood. We'll be okay without you." He turns his mind to the case. "So, I have to say, I hadn't picked up on the mob ties and mob-like hit. Good catch."

"Thanks. Watched 'Goodfellas' last night or I might have missed it, too. I do have one more thought that the autopsy photos might clarify for me."

"What's that?"

"I don't think he did it alone. Some of the wounds sound like…like they would have been a 'watch me and do this' kind of thing."

Rossi slowly nods. "The mirror image wounds."

"Right. Sounds like they were done nearly simultaneously. Want to see if the photos and m.e. bears that out. If so, he had a mentor. He may break if given a chance to tell what he knows."

"Let's hope so. I want to get back tomorrow, too." He grins. "Then I can finish my date."

Emily chuckles. "Then let's put the others to shame and get this case solved."

He nods. "Done."

* * *

At 8:15 a.m. Morgan and Reid greet 6 detectives at the central police station. One man doesn't bother shaking their hands.

"I really don't appreciate you Feds nosing into our business without being asked. It's bullshit that you think we don't know what the fuck we are doing."

Morgan studies the man then addresses his concerns calmly. "Detective Doby, I promise you, that is not what happened. If you give us a few minutes we'll explain to all of you how we were alerted to these cases. All we're here to do today is give you a suspect and a profile to help get your three departments working together to stop this guy. If you don't he _will_ keep killing. No one wants that. We'll be gone this afternoon if you all don't want us here. Or if you decide you want additional help from us, we can call in the rest of our team. I just ask you give us a few minutes."

The man grunts and grabs one of the breakfast muffins Reid had insisted they bring in as a peace offering. Soon the two agents are explaining how they were alerted to the crimes by a distraught mother and the subsequent information they had dug up, including a possible suspect. When they are done a couple of hours later, Morgan notices the skeptical detective has a new look on his face.

"That son of a bitch," the detective mumbles as he stares at the suspect's picture. "I interviewed that bastard. He came in and said he thought he might have seen something." He starts to dig through his case files.

Another detective suddenly sits up straight. "Shit! He came to me, too!" He starts to go through his case file.

Reid nods. "He will be desperate to make sure he's not caught yet he will also want to make sure you're not attributing his murders to someone else. He will insert himself into your case if he feels the media reports are hinting you are close to a break in the case, especially if he is sure you aren't after him."

"So what do we do?" a third detective asks.

"Knowing he's already made contact in person in the other two precincts, time to draw him to yours," Reid explains. "How about we set up a press conference where you say you have a person of interest in custody and are looking for additional information from the public to help solidify the case. He won't be able to resist coming in to give you information exculpating your suspect. At that time you can detain him and start to question him."

"He will be eager to prove he's smarter than you but he won't be able to resist bragging a little about the case, maybe dropping hold back info under the guise of 'maybe the killer did this' or 'I think I saw him do this'. He wants to be in the middle of this investigation because it is adding a thrill to the kills for him," Morgan finishes.

The detective stands and looks at his colleagues. "If this sounds like a good idea to you all, I can get it started."

Everyone agrees. The detective looks at the agents.

"You'll help me word it, right? I want to draw this bastard in today."

Morgan and Reid nod. "We can help you," Morgan replies. "Let's stop his streak at 7."

As the group starts to work on the press release, Morgan sends a text to Hotch.

_Using a press conference ruse to draw him in. All 3 precincts on board. If all goes well, team won't be needed._

* * *

Emily sits down across from a very nervous Angelo Dubosi. She gives him a warm smile, though he refuses to meet her eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Dubosi. Thank you for coming in to speak with me today." The teen shrugs. "My name is Emily Prentiss and I'm with the FBI." The boy's eyes widen as he blushes. "I think you know why I'm here."

He starts to twiddle his thumbs. His pulse is racing and sweat has broken out on his upper lip and forehead even though she and Rossi had made sure the room was cool. Yep, he's guilty of something. Emily opens the folder in front of her and pulls out a picture of the deceased in his driver's license photo.

"Do you know this man?"

"Nope."

"Really? You know that even without even looking at the picture?" Emily points out.

Angelo glances at the photo and shrugs. "Don't know him."

Emily pulls out another picture. "Recognize him now?"

Angelo pushes himself away from the table…and the photo taken of the badly decomposed body.

"FUCK! YOU'RE SICK! That don't even look human!"

Emily sighs. Outside the interrogation room, Rossi looks at the detective and D.A.

"He's part of it but he's not a stone cold killer. Someone helped him; was probably teaching him as a sort of protégé."

The D.A. slowly turns to Rossi. "Would it surprise you to know that knowing that is absolutely no fucking comfort to me?"

"Not at all. In fact, it should scare the shit out of you. You have a sadist out there willing to teach a teenager how to kill. As many years as I've been doing this, that kind of knowledge scares the crap out of me."

The men turn back to the window. Emily works the boy up for over an hour before finally turning up the heat.

Emily folds her hand over the papers in front of her. "Listen, Dubosi, we know you did this. I know you did it because you wanted to see if you were like your birth father. You're not. You're sitting here sick and disgusted by these images," she gestures to the various autopsy photos she had spread out, "because it's not in you to enjoy killing and torturing."

"I…I didn't do that. I…I wouldn't do it…I just…"

"Dubosi, this man was innocent. He had done nothing to hurt you or anyone else. Yet you helped torture him. Did you have questions to ask? Did you try to get him to confess to some crime he didn't commit?" She taps the license photo rapidly. "He was terrified and you helped kill him for no good reason," she says forcefully.

Angelo props his elbows on the table and buries his face in his hands. "NO!"

"YOU DID!" Emily insists.

Rossi smiles at the D.A. "My turn." He walks into the room. "Prentiss! Take a break."

"I'm busy!"

"You're being a jackass. Get out," Rossi orders.

Emily gets up muttering several not nice things under her breath as she storms out of the room. Rossi walks over and starts to gather up the photos.

"Easy, kid, she's gone. She's not exactly a seasoned investigator. Some of the stuff she said, well, she's kind of nuts."

Outside Emily lifts an eyebrow. "Nuts? That wasn't in the script, old fart." The D.A. and detective chuckle.

Rossi sits down across from Angelo. The boy is fighting tears. Rossi pulls out a handkerchief and offers it to him. The boy takes it with a shaking hand.

"Want a water? Soda? Anything?"

"Uh, a cigarette?"

Rossi gives him a grin. "Sorry, can't make that happen in a city building. But I can get you a drink, maybe a candy bar or something."

Angelo is noticeably calming as Rossi plays up the father figure routine, even addressing the boy by his first name instead of his last as Emily had done. A detective brings in a Coke and Milky Way for the boy. Rossi asks the teen about school, his family, and notices the shame in his eyes as he talks about his parents and siblings. Rossi leans onto the table.

"I'm going to level with you, Angelo. We know you were involved. We have evidence of it. Thing is, I don't think you wanted this poor man to die. I think you got in over your head and don't know how to get out of the water. Your mother drove all the way to Quantico, VA to ask us to help you out." He pats the folder once more. "Tell us what happened and who did this with you and things will go better for you and your mother. Don't break her heart more than it already is."

Angelo swipes at his cheeks, embarrassed by the tears but unable to stop them. "I love my mom," he croaks out.

"She loves you, too, Angelo. She wants to help you. She knows you made a mistake but she wants to help you fix it. That's why she called us." He reaches out and takes the boy's hand. "Honor her, Angelo. Tell us what happened to this poor man and why."

The D.A. and lead detective watch in awe as Angelo takes the next two hours to go over in intricate detail everything that had happened the day the victim had been tortured and died. By the time he is done, the D.A. is shaking his head.

"Part of me is impressed you know how well to work this guy. Part of me is terrified you know how well to work this guy," he says to Emily.

She smiles. "We get that a lot." She looks at the detective. "So, want us with you to take down his partner?"

"I'm up for it. Let's find out where he is and who else might be around him. Will he take a hostage?"

"Considering the depth of his violence, I believe he will. The fewer people around him when we go to arrest him the better. Also, expect him to shoot to kill. And when we have him in custody he won't break the way Dubosi did. You'll have to work him hard and he still may not say anything. Dubosi's word and any evidence you find will be what convicts him."

"Understood. Let's get to it."

* * *

At 3:30 Hotch and JJ knock on the door to the hotel room occupied by Mrs. Quinn, JJ sighs.

"I hate this."

"Me, too. But she is ready for this."

"Hotch, you're a parent: no parent is ready for this."

Hotch just nods as the door opens. JJ gives the woman a kind smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Quinn, this is my boss SSA Aaron Hotchner. We have good news and bad news. Mind if we come in?"

"He did it, didn't he. He killed all those people!"

Hotch shakes his head. "No, ma'am. Please, if we can step inside?" he steps forward, forcing her to back into the hotel room.

She sits down on the couch with JJ as Hotch pulls over the desk chair. JJ takes the lead.

"My team worked on this all evening Friday and again yesterday. We were able to identify one serial killer but he is _not_ Angelo. Because of your diligence, 7 families will soon have a semblance of peace as two of our teammates are helping the police catch that man." She takes a deep breath. "Two other teammates went to meet with Angelo today regarding just one of the cases you brought us. Just before noon, he confessed to being involved in the death and gave up his partner."

"Oh my God!" she wails.

JJ takes her hands. "I know this is hard to hear but the reason Angelo became so distant with you, your husband, and his siblings is he was sickened by what he did. He has been terrified he would be caught and is disgusted by what he did and what it has done, in turn, to the rest of you. He is cooperating fully with the D.A. and should be able to strike a deal. He will spend a lot of years in prison for what he did but he will end up with a chance for parole and he won't be eligible for the death penalty."

She sighs in relief at that. "Thank God. But can I…will I be able to see him?"

Hotch takes over. "Once he is processed and taken to holding your family will be able to see him during regular visiting hours. Ma'am, even though he is cooperating get him a good lawyer. His partner is most likely experienced with the system and will try to turn all attention back on Angelo. He may even try to lawyer up first and try to impeach Angelo's confession. He needs the best you can afford."

She runs her hands over her face. "This is…is…"

"I've called your husband," JJ tells her. "He's flying in to help you drive back. You don't need to be alone during this time." She gives her a card with a support group 800# on it. "This group specializes in helping families dealing with the aftermath of a criminal in their family. Prepare yourself to lose some friends over this. This group will help. You're son committed the crime, not you. Never forget that."

Quinn nods. "I'll…I'll try."

JJ glances at her watch. "Your husband will be here in about an hour. Agent Hotchner and I can wait with you if you like."

Quinn shakes her head. "No…I, uh…think I just…want to be alone for a bit."

"We understand," Hotch says. He offers her his card. "If you have any questions and can't reach Agent Jareau, please don't hesitate to give me a call."

Quinn nods rapidly, already withdrawing into herself. Hotch and JJ exchange a look then quietly see themselves out.

As they get in their SUV, JJ looks at her boss. "Well, that sucked as much as we thought it would."

"Yeah. Where did you get that support group info?"

JJ grins. "Pen insisted I take it and give it to her."

Hotch smiles. "Ah. Should have guessed."

He puts the SUV in gear and points it towards Chateau Prentiss to drop off JJ.

* * *

"VINCENT COLBY! THIS IS THE POLICE! OPEN THE DOOR AND KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" the SWAT officer orders.

On the other side of the door there is the unmistakable sound of feet running towards the back of the house. From her position behind two SWAT team members, Emily grins. Did the guy really think the police wouldn't cover the back alley?

The back door of the townhouse is thrown open and Colby bursts out the backdoor. He skids to a halt as four SWAT officers suddenly step into sight. He turns back to the house to see four more guns, including Emily's.

"Be smart, get on your knees with your hands in the air," she tells him.

He is frantically looking around for a way to escape but he is surrounded.

"Last chance," she warns.

"FINE! Okay, fine, alright?" He drops down onto his knees, his hands above his head. "But you cuff me, not these bastards in blue, got it? Don't trust the locals not to brutalize me."

Emily grins. So far he had played to the profile perfectly. "Okay, Mr. Colby. Cross your ankles and lace your fingers behind your head. Something tells me you know how this goes."

"Oh, yeah? You psychic?"

"Nope, your rap sheet told me, Einstein," she tells him as a couple of the SWAT team members chuckle.

She gives him a wide circle and steps up behind him. She sees the moment he decides to act. She jumps back as he starts up. She kicks him hard in the back of the leg then throws an elbow to the back of his head. He grunts as he hits the ground. She drops down, a knee firmly in his back, making him cry out in pain.

"Didn't tell you to get up, Mr. Colby," she points out as she yanks first his left hand then his right behind his back and cuffs him. "Next time, listen when a lady gives you an order."

She stands and yanks him to his feet before passing him off to the waiting police. The SWAT commander and Rossi walk over.

"Well done, Agent Prentiss," the commander says. "We'll happily add a charge of resisting arrest to those already against him."

Emily grins. "Sounds good to me." She looks at Rossi. "Let's check out his house, question this jerk, and try to get the last flight home tonight."

"Sounds good to me, kid. Let's go.

* * *

The press conference is in full swing as Reid steps up to the podium. "I am Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit. As Detective Crossly stated, we have a person of interest in custody regarding 7 murders in 3 different counties. At this time we are asking members of the public to contact us regarding any information they could have on the murders. Even something insignificant can help us convict or clear this suspect. Please call the 800 tip line or come to the precinct here in Terre Haute to speak with me or my colleague, Agent Derek Morgan. Thank you."

He steps back, allowing the press officer to end the conference without taking questions. The agents and detectives meet back in the conference room.

"Now what?" Detective Doby asks.

Reid sighs. "Now, we wait. He'll come in; he needs to see our reaction to his information. The front desk has the surveillance pic of the suspect from the other times he came in with 'information' so they should see him right away."

It is about an hour later when the desk sergeant calls back to the room. "That guy you told us to watch for is here."

"Send him back," Crossly orders.

The gathered detectives and agents put smiles on their face as a skinny, middle-aged man walks into the room. He extends his hand to Detective Crossly.

"Hi, Detective, good to see you again."

"You, too, Mr. Dryden. Are you here to check on the investigation?"

"No, actually, I happened to remember a few more things that might help you clear the man you have in custody."

Reid and Morgan exchange a look. He plans to "clear" the man, not convict him. Yep, he's proud of his kills and doesn't want anyone to take credit for them. Crossly gestures to the other men in the room and introduces them. Dryden smiles at Reid.

"Ah, yes, I saw you on the news. So glad you are here to help these communities heal."

Reid smiles. "That's our goal. So you say you remembered something?"

"Yes. When I saw that man dumping that poor soul, I remember now he was wearing glasses. Since it was dark I have to assume they weren't sunglasses."

Morgan nods. "Perfect. The suspect has terrible vision; can't even wear contacts."

Dryden's smile falters a little. "Oh. Uh, and he seemed to limp a little. Like maybe he had an old injury."

Reid looks at Morgan nodding. "Fits." He looks back at Dryden. "The accident that affected his sight also gave him a permanent limp." Reid offers his hand. "I think your information will help us nail this guy. Thank you so much."

"WAIT! I mean…what if…what if it's just a coincidence?"

"No way," Morgan assures him. "This guy is the one. Your memories have guaranteed that."

Dryden forces a smile to his face. "So, uh, he's not, um, getting out, right? I mean, he'll be here until trial?"

Reid gives him a warm smile. "Of course. You'll be safe, Mr. Dryden."

"Good. Good. Okay. Thanks, Agent Reid. Thank you so much."

The man quickly leaves. Crossly looks at the agents.

"Now what?"

"He will hunt tonight. He'll have to prove we don't have the right man by killing someone else. We follow him," Morgan explains.

* * *

Just before 11, Reid radios Morgan.

"He's out of his house and moving north towards your location."

"Copy, Reid."

Two hours later the teams close in as he walks a terrified woman into an alley. Flashlights pin the man front and back.

"SANFORD DRYDEN! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Crossly yells.

The terrified woman acts, stomping down on Dryden's foot and racing towards the police when the killer reflexively lets go. Morgan runs forward and grabs her, putting her in a protected position behind him as he backs towards the police line.

Reid calls out to him. "It's over, Dryden. There was no suspect in custody."

Dryden stares at Reid, pride in his eyes. "You mean…you knew? You knew it was me?"

Reid nods. "We suspected. You've now proven it." Reid steps closer. "You are an intriguing individual, Mr. Dryden. I look forward to questioning you for our files. We'll be studying you for many years."

The man slowly raises his hand, more concerned with being famous and important than with being convicted of 7 murders and 1 attempted murder. As he is hustled into a patrol car, Morgan looks at Reid.

"This is going to be a fun interrogation. We'll have to determine what's real and what's real only in his mind."

Reid grins. "That's why we get paid the big bucks."

* * *

Just after 1 a.m. Emily pays a cab and makes her way to her front door. Yawning she gets the door open and the security system off. Once the house is secure again she slowly climbs the steps to the second level of the house. Setting her go bag down, she turns off the door alarm on her son's room and quietly steps inside. She kneels down beside him and scratches Alaska's head as he lifts up to look at her.

"Hey, Ska. Thanks for taking care of our boy." She runs her hand over Henry's head and leans over to kiss him. "I love you, Henry."

She sits up and sees his eyes blinking open. He rubs his eyes. "Sing, Mama?"

Emily smiles. "Of course, son."

He reaches out to her for a hug. She pulls him close and starts to sing. He is asleep before she finishes the first verse but she finishes the song anyway. She tucks him back in, making sure he has Bear-Bear cuddled close. She stands and walks out into the hallway, seeing her wife waiting.

"Hi, sweetheart." They share a quick kiss. "Did I wake you?"

JJ shakes her head and pats her stomach. "Bathroom break. Good timing on your part."

Emily smiles. "Ah, lucky me."

"I'll take your go bag to the room while you check on Rocky."

"Thanks, Jen."

Emily goes into Rocky's room next and kneels beside the pink race car. She leans over and kisses her daughter's forehead.

"I love you, sweet girl."

Rocky just grunts and rolls over. Emily chuckles.

"I'll take that as I love you, too, Mama." Rocky grunts again. Emily grins, wondering if JJ's coos had turned to grunts like Rocky. "So much like your Mommy."

She kisses her once more and goes into the hallway. After making sure both door alarms are back on, Emily makes her way towards her bedroom, stripping her clothes as she goes. When she walks in she can't help but sigh happily as she hears the shower already warming up. She finishes stripping and walks into the bathroom as JJ walks out.

"Thanks, Jen."

"No problem, sweetheart."

They share a loving kiss and Emily goes on in to wash off the day and the flight. By the time she comes to bed, JJ has fallen back asleep. Emily cuddles up to her wife and kisses her cheek.

"I love you so much, Jennifer Prentiss."

"U boo, Mem'ly."

Emily just grins and closes her eyes. 6 a.m. is coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12

With Morgan, Reid and Rossi not expected back in Virginia until later in the day, Hotch has Garcia, JJ and Emily come into his office for the Monday meeting.

"So, what do we know?" Hotch asks Emily.

"We know Jen is no longer allowed to go meet with unexpected visitors."

The other three chuckle and JJ shrugs in understanding.

"That aside, where do things stand on Dubosi?"

"Rossi will finish up questioning Colby this morning and go back to Dubosi for anything else. Dubosi did something stupid to try to convince himself he's a next generation gangster. All he proved to himself is he loves his family and he can't go back in time to change what he did. He'll testify against Colby and pray he gets parole before he dies in prison."

"Such a waste," Garcia mutters.

"Definitely," Emily agrees.

"Garcia, what other cases do we have today?"

Garcia hands folders to JJ and Emily. "Four cases each for the Prentiss ladies. None look like they need an in-person visit and I have backgrounds running on all victims as we speak. As long as JJ doesn't try to steal my thunder again we should be confined to the office the rest of the day."

JJ smiles. "I promise: next call from the front desk I ignore."

"Good plan," Hotch agrees. "Okay, well, get to them. I have a budget meeting at 10:30. If anyone needs anything official while I'm there they'll be calling you, Prentiss."

Emily nods. "Yes, sir. I'll be sure to leave you a voicemail to be dealt with later," she agrees with a wink.

Hotch grins. "Right. How about just handle it?"

"Well, if you insist."

After a quick rundown over the rest of the opens on their desk, Garcia, JJ and Emily go get to work. In the bullpen, Emily lays a hand on Garcia's arm.

"Thanks for watching the kids yesterday. I appreciate Francesca getting her full day off."

"No problem, Emster. Steph and I love the little monsters."

"And they love you both, too."

The trio splits up to get to work on their open cases.

* * *

By Wednesday the whole team is back in their office working on their open cases when Hotch walks out to the bullpen, Garcia right behind him.

"Team, conference room now."

As soon as they are assembled, Garcia starts to hand out folders. "Updates for your tablets coming soon but we're moving fast, Super Friends. We have a bomber that has targeted the heads of 3 businesses in Lexington, SC."

"Mailed pipe bombs?" Morgan asks.

"Sort of." She turns on the computer screen. "Bomb techs reassembled the scrap and the bombs were disguised as toys."

"Toys? Were the victims parents or collectors?" JJ asks.

"Parents, yes. One was a collector of Star Wars toys but his bomb was a toy drum with nothing to do with Emily's obsession." Emily rolls her eyes as the others chuckle. "Best the techs can tell the victims assumed the toys were gag gifts or gifts for their kids. Then boom."

"What detonated them?" Morgan asks.

"Just speculation but they think once the toy was played it set off the bomb," Hotch answers.

"So someone strikes the drum and boom. What were the other two toys?"

"One was a stuffed animal with one of those 'Press the paw' sound boxes and the other was a toy truck where you press the button to get the lights and sounds to work," Garcia answers.

Morgan nods. "Things people would be beyond tempted to try, including tapping the drum head." He looks at Hotch. "This guy is good enough to pack a lethal bomb in a small toy and sick enough to want the victim to participate in their own death."

"Yes. We're waiting for two more reports to come in but these bombs have arrived every other day so another should be arriving on someone's desk tomorrow. Postal service and package stores are on alert, as are messenger services. Get familiar with this case. Wheels up in 2 hours when this light ice storm is supposed to let up," Hotch says as he stands.

The team nods and grabs their information to try to get their ideas on who the mad bomber might be and why the victims were targeted. Time for the team to get back to work as one.

* * *

**A/N: So there ends this one. At this time I have NO idea if 66 will be next or ATF 2 will be posted next. Both are fighting for my attention and the cats will not help me write them. Selfish little buggars. **

**See you soon somewhere in one of my AUs!  
AR**


End file.
